


Save her.

by Herm98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm98/pseuds/Herm98
Summary: The potters lived, Longbottoms died. Harry is a spoiled bratt and him and Ron use Hermione. She finds out and her live become hell. She is no longer safe. But they always find her. She and draco are head boy and girl. Who will help save her. Dumbledore only care about harry.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 31
Kudos: 56





	1. Summary

The headmaster made Snape swear he wouldn't talk about Remus being a werewolf after he was almost killed by him.  
Days went by James, Sirius and Peter went back to pranking and bullying Snape but made it even worse with no help from the headmaster he would just have turned a blind eye to it all. Snape was cursed and hexed was always in the hospital wing. Slughorn tried to help but nothing could be done about the marauders. Remus slowly stopped but still was around them.   
Lucky Snape had friends in Slytherin.  
Slughorn took Snape on as an apprentice. Snape never became a death eater. Ethier did the Malfoys. 

Dark Lord ended up going after the Longbottoms, not the potters. The Potters lived and sadly the Longbottoms died but so did the dark Lord. Neville did survive.

When the dark Lord came back in Harrys first year Dumbledore killed him and destroyed all of the Horcruxes. Harry grow up with his parents.  
Harry was like Draco spoiled  
Harry and Ron used Hermione for her smarts got her to help with there homework. When she wasn't there they made fun and mocked her. 

Hermione was head girl, of course, Draco was made head boy. Draco hated how they treated her even more so when she started dating Ron. But dating him isn't what she imagined she thought he would be loving, kind and gentle. He was rough handed and his kissing was just horrible. He got annoyed because Hermione doesn't feel right.  
Snape hated how she was treated even of she was a Gryffindor. He was gonna help her. 

More to come


	2. The Return

Being Head Girl you did get a private room in your quarters. But you had to share a small common room with the Head Boy. "Hey Granger, your so-called fan club's here." Draco Malfoy's arrogant tones cutting her from her thoughts. She opened the door to the smirking wizard. 

"I'm not the doorman " Draco moaned and gave her an unreadable look. Seeing her vacant expression he shook his head, "I don't understand what it is you see in them. You are way too good for them" 

Hermione just shook her head "They're my friends " walking passed Draco and to her friends. Draco let out a long sigh and headed on the balcony. 

The Slytherin wizard watched their reunion from the balcony. How can't she see that they're using her? He chuckled to himself, as Hermione scolded the boys for not contacting her during the Christmas holidays, apparently ignorant to the black looks that they gave her. 

He did not approve of their treatment of her. While yes she was a Gryffindor and he was Slytherin they were meant to dislike one another, he respected Granger, but she was just so clueless. It was a shame she would have made a great Slytherin. 

His godfather told him, that she was a year older than everyone else. Her muggle parents, not sure if they wanted to send their child so far away from them, into a world they had no idea was real or even had a clue about it. While everyone else in their year was just coming of age, she was alright an adult. 

He wasn't surprised to find out that she did have an eidetic memory. They'd always had a healthy competition for the top of the class. He had hoped this year that they may have become friends. That would have happened if it wasn't for these two sticking their noses in all the time, telling her how Slytherins cant be trusted. Ironic them telling her not to trust him. 

The door opened once more, Draco watched his godfather entered. Granger smiled said, "Good evening Professor," Snape acknowledged her with a bow of the head and the slightest smile.  
He walked out to the balcony towards Draco. 

Harry glared at the Professor. Draco watched his Head of House scan the room noticing Potter and Wesley. He still had that Stern look on his face as he holds in class.

Ron turned on Hermione his face red and fists clenched "How come, he's allowed to come in here any time he likes ?" he growled at her, glancing at Harry for back up. 

" Well, Professor McGonagall can come.in anytime as well Ron he is.," Hermione stated. Only to be cut off by an angry harry  
" Yeah well he is a greasy git, he could do anything " grinned his teeth as he spoke. 

"He is a Professor, you can't speak about him like that, he wouldn't do anything, he's....he's just speaking to Draco. He is always a proper gentleman" 

"Hahaha sounds like someone has a crush to me, huh Ron" Harry spoke in teasing tone. 

"N-no " she stuttered and tried to keep her composer. "Am just giving him there respect he deserves, harry"  
*How dare she, she of all people lecture me about respect. She is nice to Slytherins. of all people they are filthy,... Well just like her, in a way.j Thoughts running through his head. Harry's jaw tightened took some deep breaths to stop himself for lashing out at her. She still has to do my homework, can't wait until I can't leave her behind. Harry thought to himself. 

"Did you have a look at those notes over Christmas moine??" Ron asked changing the subject. Looking sheepishly to harry.

"Umm. Y-yeah ill go grab them"  
"Nah it's alright just give them to me tomorrow huh" Harry muttered as he cleaned his glasses. 

"Oh o-okay" she spoke with sadness in her voice.  
Harry suddenly stood up and head towards the door to without a goodbye. Ron finally caught on and grab Hermione and gave her a very sloppy kiss.  
She wiped her mouth " aren't you going to stay for a bit longer. I thought we could spend time together"  
Ron grabs her hips.  
" if you changed you mind you should have said so" he groaned as spoke. 

He pulled her closer to him and he placed more sloppy kisses on her neck.  
"No... Ron i.i.I d-didn't mean that, stop it" as she pushed him away. He stumbled back red face.  
" Well if you can't give me anything now babe. I'll see ya at breakfast then" huffing and walking out with Harry without a second glance. 

With that they where both gone. Hermione blinking back tears fell into the sofa. Still confused about what just happened. 

Draco and Snape were watching and listening to it all unfold.  
" It annoys me how they treat her. Godfather, it is not right."  
" Yes, you are correct Draco something needs to be done" pausing and letting out a breath. " Your father is on the board lets talk to him and see what can be done" 

Professor Snape knew he had to be careful with what he does, as Potter was the headmasters and her head of house Favourite can do no wrong. 

As he was leaving he took one more glance at her and saw tears in her eyes.  
" Miss Granger, are you alright?" He purred in his deep tone voice.  
Sniffling as she spoke " oh yes of course Professor... Am fine. As she forced a smile.  
"Well if you are sure. Goodnight " with that he turned in his heels and left.  
" Yes, Goodnight, Sir " 

She noticed she was once again alone. So she collected her stuff and went to bed, wondering what just happened and why it felt so wrong.


	3. Breakfast and The Meeting

Professor Snape sat looking down at the great hall at breakfast, his eyes caught the Gryffindor table. There he caught see Ginny Wesley and Lavender Brown talking and giggling while casting the odd look at Hermione. * I wonder what's so funny..why do I care so much... Hopefully, Lucius will repeat the letter i send him.* Snape thought to himself. 

Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting at the table lost in a book occasionally taking a bite of breakfast. Harry and Ron were muttering away and stuffing their faces.  
"So Moine have you got those notes. "  
Hermione looked up at Harry * That's the first thing he has even said to me..* she thought while looking at him, she shakes her head. "Yeah, of course, Harry, umm here " Hand over the notes from them to be quickly snatched out of her hand and he stuffed them into his robes. 

The morning mail came flying in, as owls dropped off the morning mail. At all tables, Hermione got a letter from her parents, just saying they missed her and they hope she is having fun. She looked around, Harry got a parcel full of pranks from Rons Brother shop and full of sweets for his father telling him to enjoy. She just went back to her book. 

Meanwhile, at the teacher's table, Snape was opening-up his post. He got the daily Prophet and letter with the Malfoy family seal on it. 

Dear Severus 

I got your letter, it is a real shame to find out a student is being treated badly.  
I have always wanted to get back at Saint Potter, his son has gotten away with too much, from what Draco has told me. 

Miss Granger is top of all classes even higher than my Draco. I do have a plan and a meeting with the headmaster, yourself and Miss Granger. Anything to get one up to the old coot. 

Yours  
Lucius 

Snape couldn't help but smile, this meant good news. * Wonder what you have Planed old friend* he thought to himself as he looked to see the Dumberdore probably reading his letter from his friend.  
Dumberdore had a frown in his face. As he read his letter, stating that the bord has had an idea that they would like to try out and request that a meeting held. With himself, professor Snape and Miss Granger. The letter also stated that the bord reparative would be Lord Lucius Malfoy and that the meeting is held at 11.00 am. 

"What seems to be troubling you headmaster" hummed a joyful McGonagall, as she enjoyed her fruits on her plate. 

" I have a meeting with Lord Malfoy, later today, they want to miss Granger and Severus in the meeting as well" Dumbledore spoke thought gritted teeth. 

"Ohh that sounds interesting... But why him and not me being her Head of house" 

" That is what am not sure about" speaking slightly louder "Severus my boy I need you in my office at 11 am. 

Snape looked at the headmaster, swallowing his food. " of course headmaster, do I need anything " smiling as he spoke. 

"Would you bring Miss Granger with you, that will be all." turning his attention to his food.

Snape nodded in response and made his way to leave the great hall, on his way he told Hermione about the meeting. Carried on to his chambers to make plans to help Gryffindors Princess. 

The time leading up 11 am not much actually happened was a normal day as such. Professor Snape dealt with his turn headed students. Hermione was in her classes taking her notes, also making sure the boys paid attention. She missed the hateful looks they gave her. Everyone who needed to made their way to the headmaster office. 

"Lemon drops. After you, Miss Granger" sneered snape as he turned around the Goyles to the moved and opened to the stairs leading to the headmaster office. 

" A yes t thank you, p Professor" Hermione stuttering in response. 

Aa they walked into the office, the headmaster sat behind his desk, next to him was Professor McGonagall. 

As the pair approached the headmaster's desk, his fireplace went green with a crack. Out step on Lucius Malfoy with his white-blonde hair over his shoulders, standing tall in his fine black ropes, griping his snake-headed cane. With one of those smouldering smirks, he wears so well. 

Lucius did a small bow towards the headmaster and McGonagall. He strutted over to Hermione and took her hand raising her knuckles to his lips and give to a slightly kiss bowing his head. He looked into eyes still holding her hand.  
"Lucius Malfoy and you must be the wonderful Miss Granger" his voice purred in low tunes. He watched as she shyly smiled and redness filled her cheeks. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Mr Malfoy " she replied no just loud enough for him to hear.  
Letting go of her hand and standing to his full height  
" The pleasure is all mine I sure you Miss Granger" giving a wink to Snape and sitting on one of the many seats  
"Let's get down to business huh" 

Snape looks around and spoke first " Yes Lucius.. How come I was invited to this meeting along with Minerva and Miss Granger" he spoke showing no emotion. 

Before he could replay the headmaster spoke up.  
"Yes was wondering the same thing Severus but I invited Minerva here as she is the head of Gryffindor" 

" Yes...well back to business as it were, well Miss Granger, myself and the other governors would like to offer you an opportunity" pausing looking at everyone in the room " We would like you to become Sev...Professor Snapes assistant during your free periods and then once you passed your NEWTS. You become his apprentice" cocked an eyebrow at her 

Before anyone could speak snape spoke up. " Am guessing I don't get a choice in this" looking towards Lucius. * make them think I don't want this. It's a great plan, I will be able to help her slowly see what they are doing* the thoughts rattled around in Snapes head. 

"Now now old friend... We both now the great that Miss Granger can accomplish. After see get her masters with yourself. She can get another with another teacher. Meaning we would have one professor with multiple masters" 

"This is all well and good Mr Malfoy. But it depends on what Miss Granger had planned for her future." The headmaster finally spoke up.

A silence filled the room as all eyes were on Hermione. * this is a big choice to make... Well its what I want, to become a professor. To be able to learn so much and as well be the first Gryffindor to get an apprenticeship with Snape* thoughts rush throw Hermione's head. 

" if I accept and after with apprenticeship with Professor Snape, would I be able to pick the next one I do?"  
"Of course you can "  
"Well I accept that's is of Professor Snape would have me and after I could apprentice under Professor McGonagall " 

" Ooo I would love to have you as my apprentice Miss Granger" replied a joyful McGonagall. 

Hermione had the biggest smile on her face as well as McGonagall, Snape and Lucius had more a smirk but the headmaster sat plain-faced not showing his usual twinkle.

" This is all well and good but what about, Miss Granger's studies, plus what about spending time with your friends" Dumbledore spoke his voice was calm showing no emotion. 

Lucius quickly replied" I'm sure she can manage her studies headmaster, as for her friends am sure they would be very happy for her. We would all so make sure that Miss Ganger is paid, three Gallons a week. And she shall have Sundays to herself." 

"Wow, that is great thank you so much, I really can't wait to start"  
Hermione had the biggest smile.  
* I haven't seen her smile like that, in a while. It's a lovely smile. Stop it she is a student* thoughts going through Snapes head. 

The rest of the meeting not much happened. Hermione signed a contract stating what her role would include and how much pay so would get. Once she signed it Lucius left. Everyone went to lunch.

Hermione skipped to the Gryffindor table  
"Guys I great news, guess what"  
Harry, Ron, Ginny and lavender all rolled their eyes at her.  
"What's your news Hermione" spoke a Neville  
"Well am gonna be Snapes new assistant during my free classes and on Saturdays and then after my NEWTS, I get an apprenticeship with him" Hermione spoke with such joy in her voice  
"Wow, that is-" Neville was about to congratulate her but was cut off by Ron  
" WHAT? AND WHAT ABOUT ME HUH, DID YOU NOT THINK ABOUT ME OR EVEN HARRY? HOW COULD YOU?" Ron screamed at her. 

Hermione was just in shock. She just stood and ran from the Great Hall.


	4. Clean break

Two weeks later   
Hermione was sitting in the positions classroom in her free period helping to brew for the hospital wing. *This is so much fun, am getting paid to brew, the boys were wrong Professor Snape has been great* thoughts rattling in her head made her think back. 

Flashback  
Hermione made it back to her room tears falling from her face after Ron just screamed at her in the Great Hall in front of everyone.  
She lifted her head slightly out of her pillow, to hear loud banging and voice shouting for her to open the door.  
Slowly making her way she opened the door and entered Harry and Ron.   
Harry pushed Ron forward slightly narrowing his eyes at him.  
" Am sorry for shouting baby, it's just I worry about you spending so much time with Snape he is a git. It's bad enough that the ferrite got head boy" taking a breath spending closer to her. " I just worry you cant trust them their snakes" before she could say anything, ron hugged her and gave her a rough kiss.   
They both left shortly after " 

Flashback ended

"Miss Granger...Miss Granger"   
"Sorry sir I I I I was just lost in my thoughts"  
" As that is how is the potion coming along. It is finished I would like you to come to look at these"   
Hermione bottle up her potion and went to his desk.   
" Sit in my seat, Miss Granger, I wish you to look at three seventh year essays, please. I have obscured the handwriting and the names, I will leave you to read them and I want your opinion when I return" 

The essays in front of her. Hermione sat down quietly to read them, the three essays were identical, except one seemed to stop abruptly about two thirds the way through. 

When Snape returned, he had shed his robes and frock coat. She had never seen him without them. He also had his sleeves rolled up, and wore a black heavy cotton work apron. *Wow he looks so different, kinda nice...stop he is my teacher* she thought. "Well?" he questioned, eyebrow raised.

T-the same, Sir " Hermione stuttered. "Identical copied verbatim." 

" Yes, that is true Miss Granger. what mark do you suggesting I give" 

"I'm sorry, sir, but if I were marking them I would fail all three, the two who copied and the person who allowed it." 

" Ahh well in that case that would mean I failed four people, seeing the work that went into these three essays, seems to have come from you." He waved his wand, and she found herself staring at Harry, Ron and Lavender's essays. He watched her blanch, and look at him horrified. 

B-but…y..y..you can't," she squeaked. 

"Oh, but I can, and it's only fair." 

"But I've never failed anything b-before," she whispered. Looking down tears in her eyes. 

"No, little one, and if you know what is good for you, you will make certain this never happens again." Hermione's shock at his words registered on her face. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for allowing people to copy your work," he added. 

"B..B.But I… they weren't supposed… I'm so s..sorry," her voice trailed off, her head bowed in confusion. Harry had copied what she had given him word for word, then let Ron and Lavender copy. He assured that he changed things before he handed them in. 

"Allowing Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown to use you is wrong. They should be able to do their work" 

"Are you going to report me, to the headmaster?" Her lip was quivering. 

"It would make very little difference if I did," he turned the swivel chair so she was facing him, squatted in front of her. There were tears balanced precariously, just on the brink of falling from her long lashes. "We all know that nothing would be done about it. Or worse you would be the only one to get into trouble for it." Severus' finger lifted her chin, "Why don't you stand up to them, Hermione?" 

Finally, one tear, quivered a moment then cascaded down from its perch. The young woman shrugged, no one had ever taken an interest in her like this before. "I d-don't know," she managed. "I-I s-still can't believe they'd do that to m-me." 

Snape's eyebrow cocked, he'd not meet someone so fiercely loyal "Well, how can you explain this then, Miss Granger?" 

"I-I c-can't, s-sir, I… they're my friends," her eyes were still swimming with tears and burning with pain. 

Snape sensed exactly how close she was to see the truth, so he didn't push it any further. He would rely on her intelligence to fathom the problem. Brightening, he changed the subject and handing her a handkerchief, "Come on little one. Dry your eyes, I wish you to help me test a Potion" 

"What kind of Potion?" her still miserable, sniffily voice asked. 

"Well, actually it is for a friend. She owns a company that makes magical beauty products, and it's a new shampoo and conditioner, specially formulated for flyaway hair such as yours." 

"I've tried everything, and nothing has ever helped this," she sounded even more dejected, as she patted her hair absently. 

"Well, shall we, I think you'll be surprised." Cupping his hands around her elbows, Snape helped her up. "Come," he soothed. 

She followed him without question. Once they were in his office, he locked the floor and then warded the door. Hermione gave him a questioning look but said nothing. 

In the corner, he'd conjured a tiled area – as it hadn't been there earlier. It was complete with a chair backed up to a basin. This must have been what he was doing while she was reading the essays. Hermione cringed internally. 

"Sit, please," She sat and watched as her professor, cast "Impervious," 

It suddenly seemed to dawn on Hermione, what was about to happen, "Y-you're g-going to wash my hair,?" 

Her squeak was met with an amused chuckled, "Well, how else am I going to test the Potion. Relax," his voice smoothed, "you might enjoy it." His voice suddenly seemed a lot closer to her ear and lower, "I am told I have very talented fingers," was said in almost a seductive rumble. 

Hermione shivered, and felt dampness invaded her underwear, she heard an almost inaudible chuckle at the noise that elicited from the back of her throat. "Oh," she managed in a burst. 

Using his wand, to produce warm water, the Potions master thoroughly wet her hair. She swallowed her embarrassment when she felt his fingers spreading the shampoo through her normally unmanageable frizz. Then she was in heaven, his strong fingers massaging the lather into her hair. The pressure just right, it was taking all her resolve not to moan in pleasure. 

She hadn't noticed that soft music had started wafting from somewhere; her excited gasp sounded over the exquisite sound of the music filled the room. "Shh, my little kitten." She was left with her heart thumping in her ears, what he'd purred to her. Leaving the young woman wondering exactly what she'd heard. 

Snape watched as he slowly and steadily massaged. Hearing her stifling moans of delight and seeing her squirming slightly in her seat, he was very pleased. Together they had taken the first step in her education, he had bound her a little more closely to him. 

The Potions master was certain he had heard her groan in frustration when he stopped massaging her scalp. Once all the conditioner was rinsed out, he used his wand to dry her hair. "Sit up please," he commanded, in delight as silken tresses cascaded down her back. "I'm very pleased with that," 

Hermione was enchanted, her hair not only smelt amazing, but it fell differently. Bringing her hands up to it, she ran eager fingers through it and gasped. She had never been able to tame her locks. "It feels amazing," the look of pure joy on her face, warmed his heart. 

"I'm glad you like it," snape took a deep breath. "It's getting very late; allow me to walk you back to your rooms. Oh," he said an almost an afterthought. "Lady Malfoy told me to give this to the student I asked to assist me." 

This brought Hermione's heart and thoughts crashing back to earth. A student, any student, oh! Snape handed her the bottles. "You will find it will keep refilling, as long as the bottles last, you'll never need anymore." 

She muttered, "Thank you," was half-hearted. How could she have let herself be carried away like that, of course, she was interchangeable with any student. 

As they walked back to the head girl's quarters, Snape put her quietness down to fatigue, until he thought about what he'd said. "You know there are many young women who would have given an arm and a leg to be in your position tonight," he chuckled softly, "Who would be mortified that I choose a Gryffindor, whom they would assume wouldn't understand the significance of such a gift." 

"Oh," Hermione blushed bright red, "I did enjoy your attention," she returned coyly, "Thank you. Err, good night, sir," she finished uncertainly. 

"Good night, Miss Granger." It was a very shaky young woman who walked into her quarters that night. In a way, she'd hoped Draco was still up. 

Hermione blushed, "How do you know he's done that?" 

"Oh Granger, honestly, do you think Severus goes around washing girl's hair, Love? If he did, well you're not even Slytherin." 

"It was to test a new shampoo he's developing, what's the fact I'm not Slytherin got to do with it?" 

Draco rolled his eyes and linked his arm through hers, "Lady Malfoy is my Mother and a friend of Severus'. She has her testing staff, he has just used the fact that he could, to give you a scalp massage.".*How bloody ironic, those Gryffindor goons do it to her all the time*, he thought. " If he did do this sort of thing often, he wouldn't choose a Gryffindor. I tell you it shows he fancies you." 

"Oh Malfoy, don't joke with me," she admonished. 

"I'm not joking, and don't you think it's about time you called me Draco?" 

"Well, yes. I'd like that, but will you call me Hermione?" 

"Sure, Love," as he leads her out the door. "Come on Hermione, its breakfast," he said while offering her an arm.

As they entered the Great Hall, Hermione's eyes strayed guiltily to the Gryffindor table, where she was met with several scathing scowls. Looking up at the head table, the headmaster was not pleased either. She almost reluctantly parted company with the Slytherins. As she walked down passed Lavender, she heard, "Bunch up everyone, don't want to catch Slytherin germs off Granger." 

This was followed loudly by, "Hey, Ron you better disinfect your girlfriend before you touch her," from Ginny, who gave her a frighteningly evil look. 

Hermione was livid, but what use was there saying anything. She was confused by Ginny's taunted though. She said the word girlfriend sarcastically, *Why isn't she happy I'm his girlfriend. I know I don't talk to her much but that's because Ron has kept me at arm's length from everyone else. why he does he do that?* 

Unbeknown to Hermione, there were more than just her who was very put out by the Gryffindor's comments. There was a pair of very narrow black eyes watching from the head table, for one, and he was furious. *How dare they, little shits, not only have they upset kitten, but they're maligning Slytherin house yet again.* Severus glanced at the two prominent Gryffindors, *well what hope is there when their leaders do it too. Of course, this will only serve to bring about the end quicker. I hope she has the nerve to stand up to Potter. *  
He then glanced at her head of house who had a worried yet a shameful look on her face. 

Hermione sat there in shock, her good mood was gone. She didn't eat any breakfast, and left for the library, again to a chorus of nasty comments. 

Hermione had decided that the first day that she wanted what the Slytherins were offering; at least there she had some respect and conversation. It all felt strangely right, so she continued to walk to breakfast with Draco each morning. This had an added benefit too, she had managed to avoid Harry since Friday evening, but her luck had just run out Wednesday. 

Harry was waiting for her and stalked towards her as she approached the table for breakfast. "What are you on about, hanging out with those cretins," he hissed at her. "You're a Gryffindor, and you need to remember that. Gryffindors do not talk to snakes." 

"I'll speak to whom I please, Harry. Draco and I are becoming friends," she asserted rising to her full height. 

Draco and I are becoming friends," he nastily copied. "Have you lost the plot, first you become Assistant to the greasy git, Snivellus? Now you start hanging out with his oily little snakes. I warn you, you will have no friends here if you continue" 

Hermione instantly saw red. "How dare you, it's Professor Snape, I'll be friends with anyone I choose." Her face looked of hurt and confusion in her eyes. She was about to add, but Harry cut her off. 

The Gryffindor spoilt brat. "And about my homework. You will do my homework. If you don't I'll fail. You wouldn't want that, would you?" His cruel insinuation hurt. 

"Harry James Potter, I never agreed to do your homework. You're my friend and I help you out, but I can't just do your homework." They did notice how loud they had become. 

There were several gasps from the teacher's table, Harry heard them. He hissed at her, "You bitch, what have you done now." 

Hermione just stood. The young woman was almost overwhelmingly relieved when she heard from behind her, "A word, Miss Granger." Hermione almost ran to her professor. 

Everyone gasped as they saw Harry Potter draw his wand, "Don't you dare turn your back on me"  
"Professor, watch out," Draco called. Severus turned to see two hexes sailing through the air towards him and Hermione. The moment after he'd called, Draco said, "Stupify," and Neville copied. 

"Protego," Snape hissed, pulling Hermione to him, and erecting a wandless shielding charm. He watched the beams of red from the Slytherin and a Gryffindor wands hit both targets accurately. His eyes shifted straight to the two elder Gryffindors. They already had fearsome scowls on their faces as they watched Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sink to the floor. 

It didn't take long for Dumbledore to accuse, looking straight at the head of Snape, "Professor, I wish to see Misters Malfoy and Longbottom in my office immediately. I will contact their parents and gradians." 

In an attempt to change what he knew was going to be a nasty scene, he set his features and returned. "Students in my house are my responsibility. I shall deal with Mr Malfoy and am sure that Professor McGonagall can deal with Longbottom" 

"No, that was an unprovoked attack. They will be expelled," the Headmaster growled, rising and turning like the matter was closed. 

Severus then watched the bleeding heart, head of Gryffindor as she looked at the headmaster with a shocked face at Longbottom then she scurried to the assistance of her fallen house members, and Snape watched in disbelief as both. she and Albus ignored the fact that the Gryffindors had struck first, and both Lavender Brown and Ginevra Weasley's retaliating hexes towards his snakes. 

Two snakes had repelled the hexes so easily, and several other seventh years had their wands drawn ready. Then he protested, "This attack was not unprovoked, nor unwarranted," he stated coolly. "However, I do not expect that you as a Gryffindor would see that," Snape sniffed. "We will attend your office once I am satisfied I know exactly what has happened." 

Snape nodded and turned back to the woman he was still cradling against his chest. *There's no way I'm leaving little kitten here, she needs to be with me, she's part of this,* he thought. he whispered, "Miss Granger, gather your things, you're coming with me." Then releasing her, and without waiting for a reply Snape swept off towards the Slytherin table. 

Hermione was so shocked by his request; after collecting everything. She almost ran into him when he halted three feet further over and roared, "Malfoy my office. Make haste." He looked over to the Gryffindor table. " You as well Longbottom" Severus was determined to get the upper hand, drawing his wand he placed a discrete notice me not charm on Hermione and marched from the hall, with her trailing behind him at a jog to keep up. 

Once the great hall door shut, his fox Patronus leapt from the end of his wand, splitting in two, it raced off out the doors, summoning the necessary people.  
*Longbottom isn't one of mine but he did help, he stood up to his own house. He helps me and Hermione. I best return the favour* He thought as they all walked to his office. He watched as Neville and Draco shared a nod.


	5. Snapes office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one I got a little carried away. Enjoy.

As they made it into the Professors office he slammed his door shut. 

Both young men levelled their Professor with a mutinous glare. "Severus, they attacked her, this time," he glanced at Hermione, "it's not bloody right," 

Neville added. "They both deserved it, you know that the headmaster will never punish them for it." 

Severus sighed. "Indeed, however, your alacrity has the headmaster, and the head of Gryffindor. Both can be rather nasty Gryffindors," the Potions master stated with more than a little distaste, "now out for Slytherin blood."His eyes narrowed in obvious irritation.  
"But sir lm a Gryffindor sir, they did seem to happy with me as well sir. " Neville spoke in soft tones.  
"Yes well, Longbottom you might as well consider yourself a Slytherin as of right now. As you have just technically gone against your own house"  
"After what, I just witnessed it would be an honour to be in Slytherin sir." 

The quiet gasp he heard from Hermione was not lost on him either, so he clarified matters for her benefit. "You forget that as sons of Slytherin we are still merely tolerated by most of the Gryffindor hierarchy." Snape then gestured towards Hermione and Neville. Then he continued "There is a lot of mistrust for our house. Even if none of us agreed with the ravings of that lunatic who called himself the Dark Lord. We are still judged." He slowly looked at Neville knowing the fate of his parents. The floo flared three times. "If the truth is known we were all overjoyed when Albus finished him off in the Chamber Of Secrets." Snape watched as they nodded in agreement. 

Finally, he sighed. "Now, I suggest you tell your parents about your heroic deed." Snape turned to the retreating young men. "It was the right course of action" He sighed. "Now, all we need to do is handle the fallout," 

Draco pulls the door of the Potions master's office open. The Gryffindor witch had listened attentively to her professor, she was shocked further, but not surprised to hear how other houses preserved their treatment by Gryffindors.

Looking to her Potions master, she did so with a better understanding of what he endures to teach here, also of what these two young men had risked in protecting both of them. Even if she too had always thought it was unfair that Gryffindors held a majority of the offices of power  
She had been alone in her view amongst her peers. 

Hermione turned to the steady gaze of Severus Snape, she could honestly say, she had always trusted. The chestnut-haired witch had come to realise many years ago, that he told the truth. So, she knew what she had heard now would be reliable, regardless of what her Gryffindor peers and elders had attempted to press upon her for the last seven years. She watched him fold his arms over his chest and observe her quietly. 

Watching her closely, it didn't take long for her blush to darken beautifully under his gaze, and she lowered her eyes. He'd expected as much. After a moment he moved closer, heard her nervous intake of breath. Placing a firm finger under her chin he lifted her head. Making certain his voice was gentle "Are you cognizant of exactly what has happened here?" Her eyes were huge pools within her countenance, Snape could see her frustration and confusion. she nodded her head. 

"Although I don't understand why Harry would want to hex me? I was only trying to tell him that copying the work I give him for his help word for word is wrong…" Her voice was quivery, and cracked; Snape could hear the hurt in it. 

He cringed internally as he thought. *Damn, this is going to tear her apart when the final blow comes.* he said out loud. "He's used to getting his way, kitten." He heard her gasp at the name. *Yes, little one, it's time you started to realise how important you are.* Outside his mind, his words kept coming calmly. "He will always become very nasty when he doesn't. His father was the same when he was a student here." 

"Oh… but I thought he was my friend," her expression was coy. 

His gaze rested on her doe eyes and he sighed once more. "My poor little ingénue," he stroked her cheek once before his hand disappeared. "It is all so difficult for you. You possess the intelligence of a genius, yet you can't fathom this." He shook his head. "We will talk further later." she had nodded her understanding. "Do you trust me, Hermione?" He watched her nodded without hesitation, this was the point of no return. "Then come, there are some people I'd like you to meet."

He chuckled, he had been expecting this. "Still sticking your nose into my business, ay Lucius?" he commented from the doorway. 

The wizard with the silky blond hair chuckled in return and bowed his head. "How else am I to keep abreast," his eyes perused Hermione, "of current developments," he called back, his cultured voice purring 

Snape gave his best friend a warning stare, but it was a blonde witch who answered. "Lucius dear, are you giving Severus a hard time?" 

"Never, my love, just interested," Lucius smoothed. His eyes still fixed on Hermione. 

"Mmm," his wife smoothed. 

Both blonds continued to smile calmly at him. Severus turned composed eyes to Hermione before he cleared his throat. "Miss Hermione Granger, allow me to introduce Lord Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. As you alright know from our meeting"

Hermione tentatively raised her hand to shake but found it scooped up in the wizard's warm and graceful hand and kiss her hand just like last time, she instantly fell in love with the custom. "I'm very pleased to meet you again, my dear. This is my wife, Narcissa," he continued as the cool blonde witch, threaded her arm through his. 

"Happy to make you acquaintance, so you're the lovely witch Sev is using my shampoo on. Looks lovely my dear" Narcissa responded, smiling. Hermione felt her mouth tug into a smile in return. "Oh my, what a pretty smile you have," 

Severus pressed Hermione along while rolling his eyes. "And this is Madam Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, also a member of the board with Lucius" he stated. Hermione looked at the older witch, who she could describe that she was tall, thin and bony. 

Madam Longbottom sharpness softened slightly. "I'm charmed, Miss Granger."The next statement though was directed to Narcissa. "You are correct Cissy. The young lady does have a magnificent smile." Her shrewd eyes shifted back to Hermione. "And what a heart breaker you'll be a lovely one." 

Hermione suddenly felt unworthy, like a grub to their beautiful butterflies. Severus felt her tense, and saw her square her shoulders, Leaning forward to her ear, he whispered. "Don't fret, little one, no harm will come to you." The sound of his voice in her ear, almost made her eyes glaze over. This reaction made her even more upset. 

These people were exactly what she had never found in the Wizarding World, and the pain at thinking she couldn't have it was excruciating. Finally, she managed to say. "Yes Ma'am, thank you."

He asked instead. "It is seventh years communal free now, is it not?" *Although I'm not going to tell you, I know you're not safe. So in future, you won't see me, but you'll no longer be patrolling alone.* 

Hermione was bewildered by everything they were saying now. "Y-yes, sir," he young woman muttered. 

"Very well then, if I can trust you to concentrate on the class, not concern yourself with what's happening anywhere else in the castle." Her professor regarded her seriously and saw her pulling herself together. He smiled internally, although his calm remained unaltered. "May I ask you to supervise my first year Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff Potions class, until I return?" Severus watched her face erupt into a beaming smile. "I take it that is yes?" 

"Oh yes, sir. I'm certain I could do that." 

"Come then, and I'll show you what I have prepared for them this morning." Severus turned to everyone else. "Please excuse us." 

Turning back, Hermione smiled shakily. "It was very nice to meet you all," she said in a small voice. 

Once they were in the classroom, Severus closed the adjoining door and warded it this time. Then turning Hermione, he gently took her by the upper arms. "I'm sorry, Miss Granger. It hasn't even crossed my mind to wonder if you were hurt in the incident." 

Hermione lowered her eyes, her arms wound around her middle, and it was a tiny voice that answered. "No sir, I'm fine," 

when her professor said. "Look at me. I can see you are not coping. I need to know you're capable of doing what I'm asking of you, or I shall have to find someone else." 

The eyes that slowly rose to his were fighting tears. "I'm fine, sir. I just have… I'll be all right." 

"Alright Miss Granger I shall see you when I return" 

Snape left her and rejoined the others to see what the plan of action was.

Madam Longbottom spoke: in a clean, soft voice "Now what's all this about Draco and Neville hexing that little twerp Potter, and a Weasley no less?" Her lip curled in a mew of distaste. "Shall I obtain us a little support?" Her eyebrow ascended just as smoothly as Severus' always did. "They have gone too far this time." 

She kissed Neville head and strode towards the fireplace. "I'll meet you all in the headmaster's office, I know just who to approach." 

The group were heading across the front entrance when an owl swooped in and hovering in front of Severus, it presented him with a sealed envelope before wheeling around and leaving. The front had his name on it, and he recognised the writing, a raven eyebrow rose with interest. Opening the missive, Snape took out three sealed vials and quickly pocketed them. He read the attached note, then crumpling the envelope and note into a ball before anyone had a chance to read it, he threw it into the air. "Evanesco," he muttered 

As they approached the gargoyle, Snape spat the password distastefully. "Wiggly sour worms," and the party proceeded up the stairs. The Potions master's countenance hardened to steel while he ascended the steps. By the time they had entered the headmaster's office without knocking, his stormy expression fixed.


	6. Headmaster's office

Albus Dumbledore was sitting resplendent in royal blue with gold trim. Standing at his right hand was Minerva McGonagall, and to complete the trinity, on the other side of his desk was Cornelius Fudge. Snape sniffed in disdain, trust the Gryffindors to ask that little coward to the meeting. "Minister," he nodded curtly.

Snape smoothed almost as an afterthought. "Oh, Augusta sends her apologies, he will be here momentarily," and ushering the two young men forward, Draco standing next to his parents and Neville ended standing next to them and Professor Snape he placed himself behind them. 

Whilst it was not in Narcissus temperament to speak out of turn, the same could not be said for her husband Lucius who now drew breath. "I hate to be a bother but it appears to be some people missing. Were we erroneous in our time frame?" 

However, it was Fudge who answered tutting and shaking his head. "Misters Potter and Weasley are not required to be here; therefore we haven't bothered their dear parents." 

The dark witch drew herself up in her seat and asked imperiously. "And why ever not, I understand they cast the first curses? My son and Mr Longbottom were merely stopping them from harming a professor and a student." 

"Dear, dear, dear lady, you seem to have the story wrong. It was an unprovoked attack." The Minister stated, shaking his head and giving Draco and Neville a nasty look, which was not lost on the Slytherins adults 

Professor McGonagall spoke next " Come and stand over here Mr Longbottom. I do believe that you did nothing wrong now dear" 

" No am more comfortable here actually. On second thought am 17 and can make my own choices. I would like to request a re-sorting. I no longer feel comfortable or safe in my own house. It has nothing to do with Professor..more of the people in my house" Neville spoke with a calmy but firm voice 

All three Malfoys and Snape looked very impressed with what he did. 

"Neville my dear boy are your sure that what you want to do." The headmaster smirked and narrowed his eyes at the boy  
"Yes as soon as possible please" 

The minster now looking at Neville with a stern look. " hmm Mr Longbottom why would you what to leave the house you are. Gryffindor is a great house" smirking and moving his head slightly. 

" I believe Minster that you and the Headmaster aren't meant to show favourites" Neville spoke trying to keep his emotions in check.  
Severus and all the Malfoys were standing in shock at what was happening. How did this happen? Severus snapped back in and said " shall I get the hat " 

Neville sat down and McGonagall placed, the hat on one of her cubs, that she can see that she has failed." Minerva what are you doing" the stern toned came from the headmaster  
" Well, Albus I already failed the boy once and not doing it again. I am sorry Mr Longbottom" 

As the hat was placed on his head. * Aaa Mr Longbottom you are still very much a Gryffindor, are you sure you want to be moved. Hmmm, you have very much a Slytherin in you but also a Hufflepuff. But where to put you.* there was a pause for a moment. 

"SLYTHERIN"  
"Welcome to the house Mr Longbottom now let's get back to business" 

Snape's eyes slid to Fudge, who was already looking like he was about to abandon a sinking ship. Everyone knew he has little time for Albus; he panders to the old man because he thinks Albus is after his job. 

Severus smirked and shot another hole in the ship. He eyed Albus with interest as he watched him pop a lemon drop in his mouth, then attempt to distract everyone by offering them a sweet as well.

"I suggest we invited the Potters and Weasleys to this meeting so they too can see the evidence, that I have against their sons. We wouldn't want them to feel we hadn't invited them, now would we?" he smirked as Albus' hand slipped into the lemon dropbox again. 

"Severus," Dumbledore said around his sweet. "We aren't going to be presenting evidence. We all know what happened." The headmaster glared at Severus. 

"Well obviously the Minister here has the wrong idea, so I think it's only fitting that we allow him to see the whole picture." Severus drew the last two words out. 

"We couldn't rely on any evidence a sneaky Slytherin gathered," Minerva offered, down her nose. "How would we know it was trustworthy?" 

Again Neville spoke " dose that goes for me as well. As am now as you said a sneaky Slytherin ma'am" 

Severus looked at Neville with pride how much growing up this boy has done. " its alright Neville I got this" Minerva looked down realising what she just said. 

"Tsk tsk, Minerva, watch the claws dear. It was not a member of my house who gathered the recollections. However, there is a record of memory from a member of my house, also one from Ravenclaw and another from Hufflepuff." 

"Who collected this evidence?" Minerva demanded. 

"I'm not allowing my informant's name to slip, Minerva dear. We will wait while Albus contacts relevant Gryffindors, and Augusta arrives with members from the board of Governors." Severus had moved while he spoke, now sank gracefully into the chair next to Fudge, but hearing the head of Gryffindor's gasp, he smirked. "Oh, I do apologise, Minerva, didn't I mention that little tidbit of information." His smirk broadened. 

Without warning the floo flared, and out strode Augusta Longbottom her robes streaming behind her, followed by five very disgruntled looking board members. "I do apologise for using your floo, Albus. But I'm sure you would not have wished these school governors saving us from the stairs" eyes fell on Neville who was now in Slytherin colours. " I see a lot has happened since I was gone" 

"Albus appears to have forgotten to invite the Potters and Weasleys," Severus smoothed to Lady Longbottom 

"Indeed," she inhaled sharply. "You know we are all very busy, Albus. If this issue is not solved within the hour, there will be consequences." She watched as both Albus and Minerva blanched. "The behaviour of Potter and Weasley transgresses several school rules I believe," she challenged 

Minerva was the one who cracked first. "We are not here to discuss their behaviour " She was grinding her teeth 

"Yes, if you starting speaking about the injustices perpetrated by Gryffindors we'd be here for a week," Severus stated coldly. 

Minerva clenches her fists in rage. "Are you going to allow him to say such things, Albus?" 

The headmaster popped another lemon drop and stalled, eventually shrugging, and saying. "Sticks and stones, my dear."

Cygnus Prewitt looked around the room. "Albus, I agree with our good Slytherin friends, all parties should be present. This appears to only be stalling tactics, would you like me to summon my grandniece, I'm certain she would be very interested in the proceedings. She has always been strict with her children and would not approve of anyone mollycoddling to them." 

Finally, the headmaster sighed, he knew he couldn't bluff several adult Slytherins, and if Justice Prewitt was against him as well. "Severus, you said something about evidence. May I have it?" 

The headmaster held his hand out, even though he knew it was a futile gesture. Severus smirked, shark-like. "I think not, allow me. I have been awaiting the opportunity to try a new Pensieve process I've been working on. It lets all viewers see a memory form the comfort of their armchair. An intricate wand movement later, and a large ellipse of liquid was spinning lazily over the headmaster's desk. Withdrawing the first vial from his pocket, Snape attached the memory to the end of his wand, before flinging it into the slowly rotating sphere of liquid. 

As they watched a scene from breakfast appeared in the now still and shimmering liquid. Another of the committeemen, one Arcturus Malfoy commented. "Ah, a Ravenclaw perspective, this will be reliable." 

From this perspective, you could see Potter's intent was malicious. He already had his wand in his palm, once Hermione turned to answer her professor, you could see the calculated look on his face. He had deliberately struck out at an unarmed witch who was walking away from him, and from what everyone could see only because she had disagreed with him. "The little coward," was heard from Augusta Longbottom, as they watched Severus shield himself and Hermione, after hearing Draco's warning to them both. 

When the memory finished and was back in the vial, Severus looked at Albus. "Shall we look at the next?" His eyebrow rose smoothly. 

Albus was livid, he knew he was beaten. He shook his head, before swallowing hard and backtracking. "It appears I was mistaken, possibly the angle I was watching from." 

There were several disgruntled coughs from around the room. The Slytherins had all risen in disgust at his claim. "You were directly in front of the scene," Arcturus Malfoy scoffed. 

Fudge now stood knowing he backed the wrong person. "You'll have to pardon me, Albus, I'm afraid my time has run out," the minister made his way out of the room in a rush. 

Justice Prewitt spoke up. "You have admitted you were mistaken, headmaster. What are you planning to do about it?" 

"Ah, yes well," Albus reached for another sweet. Turning to Draco and Neville, said. "You boys should be getting back to class now." 

Both young men turned angry eyes to their headmaster, but it was Lucius who spoke. "And that is it? You accuse my son and Mr Longbottom of gross misconduct. Now that it's been proved that they only acted to avoid disaster, might I add they were using only a Stupefy. Unlike the nasty curses being wielded by Potter and Weasley, " he stopped to take a breath to claim himself. "you're not even going to commend them for their honourable deed. The streaks of purple I saw flying towards Severus and Miss Granger would have caused serious damage to both… had it hit." He is no stood visibly shaking. 

Albus took a superior line. "Like all students, I can assure Lord Malfoy they will be perfectly safe." 

Narcissa scoffed at his assertion. "Like the poor Gryffindor student this morning, I suppose?" Her smile became devious. "If it hadn't been for dear Severus, you may have had a dead student on your hands. She's the head girl, isn't she? You can't even protect her, she's a Gryffindor." 

"Slytherin's do not have to be concerned with the well fair of Gryffindor students," Albus asserted. 

Severus seethed. "House loyalty is no excuse for prejudice, but I think this is getting off the track. Will Potter and Weasley be expelled for their behaviour?" 

"That is something to be discussed with their parents if the need arises," Minerva said. 

Lucius bristled. "Oh, so now you'll be speaking to their parents." He turned to the representatives of the board. "This is discrimination. I want this discussed when next the board meets, or I will be taking it further."

There were a few throats cleared within the ranks of the Governors, but nothing was said. "Good, well Professor Snape and I will return… when?" 

"Whatever for?" Minerva stuttered. 

Lucius chuckled. "You don't think we're allowing you to deal with the Gryffindors alone, do you? No way not after this so-called show. If I left yous alone nothing will be done." 

"I think Arcturus and I can handle that, Lucius. Thank you for bringing this to our attention," Cygnus stated.

Justice Prewitt turned to the boys " well-done boys. Fine examples. of a gentleman and a fine wizards, yous can go and your not in trouble" 

They both stood and did a small head bow to the governors. Draco spoke " thank you for your time and for believing us. Come on Nev let me show you the where our snakes live"

With that, the boys left. Following them was professor shape and the Malfoys.


	7. The Potters

He was drawn from his thoughts by the tapping of a cane on his office door. Opening it he found Arcturus Malfoy and Cygnus Prewitt standing there. "Ah, see, I told you he'd be thinking on the problem," smoothed Cygnus, taking in Snape's more than usually furrowed brow. The Potions master wordlessly ushered them into his office. 

Conjuring two comfortable looking armchairs, he indicated for his guests to sit and called his elf to organise refreshments. "I'm almost afraid to ask how the meeting with the Gryffindors went?" Severus asked 

Cygnus chuckled, eyebrows aloft as he shook his head. "I thought Augusta was going to hex Albus at one stage. I'm afraid we haven't managed to make much headway, but at least they have been brought to heel a little, over this deed." It was Severus' turn to raise an eyebrow. 

"I'll supply the memory for your new spell," Arcturus added, almost eagerly. "It's an ingenious creation, by the way." Severus had often spent time with Arcturus Malfoy, he had been the Potions professor before old Slughorn and his curiosity on his subject still knew no bounds. Severus conjured the liquid once more and his fellow master moved to examine it more carefully. "May I ask what catalyst you're using for the bonding matrix?" 

Severus chuckled, "I've managed to stabilise the reagent with carbon, lower than the usual sodium in the activity series, which also allows it to be suspended in the air." Knowing he had limited time, Severus reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a file, before copying it while Arcturus circled the lazily spinning liquid, watching it intently. "Here, read at your leisure, it's already patented." 

"Thank you, dear boy. I will enjoy it." Arcturus placed the document in an inner pocket of his coat and used the wand he'd just shrunk it with to obtain a silvery strand of memory. 

They settled just in time to hear James Potter snap. "I hope this is important old man, I've had to cancel an appointment to make it here," as he stormed through the floo without regard for anyone else. Lily followed him through, preening as she walked out.  
" James claim down now am sure it's important or we wouldn't of be asked here" Lilly spoke calmly towards James. 

Albus and Minerva both sucking up to their Gryffindor golden boy James Potter. That was when Augusta Longbottom stood "I am so sick of this; you people never listen, do you?" 

It was a rhetorical question but Albus, all but rolling his eyes, answered. "Of course we listen to Augusta, what do you wish to say." 

"Well, that hasn't been my experience with any of you." Her beady eyes surveyed the room at large. Then she looked pointedly at the Potters and Weasleys. "From what I've seen, your boys are both menaces," she stated. "And nobody seems prepared to bring them to heel, these two were going to let them get away with it." 

"What have they done, that's so bad. Surely you're able to sort it, Albus." Snapped one Lilly Potter with a raised brow 

"What have they done," Augusta screeched. "This morning they attempted to hex the head girl and the Potions professor." 

James laugh. "Snivellus and that Granger girl, is that all? She's an ugly buck-toothed troll, and Snivellus should be used to being hexed. I can't see what the problem is." 

"Well I most certainly can," this time the voice came from a different quarter of the room. Molly Weasley joined the debate. "James Potter, you will not speak like that about the witch my son Ronald is going to marry." 

Severus slid his eyes to the youngest Weasley boy, who was starting to look sick. "M-marry; now hold on Mum," Ron managed, "no one said anything 'bout bloody marriage. I don't even like her." 

"Nonsense, she's your girlfriend." 

Ron shot a quick look to Harry, who raises his eyebrows "Oh… err yeh, she is, isn't she." 

Seeing Albus seemed unable to right this situation Cygnus took over. "Come, come friends. Slinging mud," he glared at James, "and making announcements that do not appear to be true," this time his eyes landed on Molly's, and she bristled. Cygnus sighed, "Is getting us nowhere." 

"I agree," Arcturus added. His eyes narrowing, on hearing James scoff. 

"Of course you agree, you're a Slytherin," James replied rudely. 

Augusta cut in. "If people listen to Bellatrix Black then maybe my son and his lovely wife would still be here, she was a Slytherin " 

" She was a death eater, not to be trusted" James scoffed 

" Again this is getting us nowhere, it was proved that she was under the Imperius Curse but again we must move on to the subject at hand." Cygnus speaking trying to regain control of the subject matter. 

Augusta spoke again "I suppose it has escaped your notice that your boy was born the day after poor Neville." Her eyes narrowed, "It could have easily swung the other way." 

James swallowed hard. His voice sounded uneasy when he eventually spoke again. "Well it didn't, did it," and he smirked. But the old witch's comments seemed to have taken all the wind out of his sails. He looked to his son, "So what did you do?" 

When Harry didn't answer Minerva intervened. "Miss Granger appeared to have upset Harry," she said discreetly. 

Albus looked pointedly at Augusta, who was still seething and added. "Of course we can't have people hexing one another. Both young men are going to receive detention…" he turned at the sound of twin groans at his pronouncement. But neither of them were willing to risk letting it spill that they were cheating to pass. 

Severus huffed as he continued to watch, feeling more and more like throttling all of them. Eventually, Harry and Ron got away with one detention with Minerva. * a fat lot of use that will be,*" Snape thought savagely. 

As the memory finished, Cygnus said. "You'll need a way of keeping Miss Granger safe." Severus nodded. " May I keep this memory. It may be good for Miss Granger to see" 

"By all means my boy, we best leave you to your work," Severus nodded, and all three rose. 

Knocking on Snape's office door, she heard. "Enter," so she went in. "Thank you for coming back, my dear. Please, follow me." Hermione nervously followed him use. "Please sit," Severus motioned to the lounge, in front of a roaring fire. There were two glasses and a bottle of wine sitting on a coffee table, it all looked wonderfully cosy. 

The Potions master filled the glasses and offered one to Hermione. Sitting in what was his chair, he leant back, crossing one ankle over the knee. Pursing his lips. "Hermione," he intoned thoughtfully. "May I show you what happened this morning in the headmaster's office?" 

The tense young woman gulped wine. "I will admit I am curious," she offered timidly, once she'd swallowed. 

He nodded, "Good, it is always good to be inquisitive about one's position in things." 

Taking her glass from her, he placed it next to his. "You said this morning that you trusted me, is this still true?" 

"Yes, sir, you have given me no reason to doubt you in all the years I've been here." 

"Good," he inhaled once more, searching her face. "Hermione, I allow my seventh-year snakes to call me Severus in private" watching her tear her shocked intake of breath. "B-but I'm -Gryffindor" she stated. 

He pursed his lips a Gryffindor"Indeed you are, my kitten. However, in a funny way you've become an honorary Slytherin. Is the fact that you're still a Gryffindor the only objection you have to use my first name?" 

"S-Severus," she stuttered suddenly, but her nerve vanished and she mumbled the last part of the sentence. "I'm not like them, I don't think Slytherins are bad." 

Hermione jumped when a warm long-fingered hand covered hers and squeezed. "We are aware you are not like the rest of your house. This is why we've felt sure in befriending you. We are confident it is not going to be thrown back in our faces." He picked up her other hand as well. "Hermione, look at me," he ordered gently "Very soon you will have to make a difficult decision. I want you to know that we in Slytherin will support you, but you must make a clean break. No more being subject to their whims, or doing work for them, they need to pass on their work, little one." 

" He heard her take a shaky breath, and could see her bottom lip was being worried between her teeth, he continued. "Then there are Weasley's intentions toward you, you have to know that he treats you very badly." 

Severus spoke after a moment. "I wish to show you three memories," her already bowed head dropped further. Placing a curled finger under her chin, he drew it up. Once he had her eyes, he spoke again. "I am not showing you these as punishment; even though once you see them you may think so. I wish you to be able to make an informed decision. So I'm giving you all the evidence to help you. Are you ready?" 

Hermione glanced down as she felt his hand grasp hers once more. "I suppose so."

"Please make yourself comfortable again. The first memory is from the great hall this morning. I want you to concentrate on the reactions and expression of Potter and Weasley. " 

Hermione watched the scene at breakfast unfold once more. Severus explained what she was looking at, as it progressed. The next memory was his recollections from the meeting he attended with Draco and Neville, she also saw Neville being resorted.  
" Am glad Neville is resorted, especially after what happened. Hopefully, he'll fit in better in your house"  
" Yes hopefully, I was thinking you giving him extra positions lesson. To help him out."  
Hermione laughed slightly" now cuz he's a snake, can't have him doing bad in positions huh " she teased  
" Well of course but am told he wants to be an author. I was gonna help him this year no matter what. Plus Lady Longbottom asked me as well" his reply causing her to smirk. * Man she real dose have a lovely smile* 

Hermione was very interested in the three board members and asked several questions about who they were. "They don't seem to like Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall very much, why?" 

Severus told her that Augusta Longbottom and Cygnus Prewitt were Gryffindors, then he related a little of the history, especially Augusta's tragedy before they moved onto the last memory. "This memory is from the other board member you saw, Arcturus Malfoy. Of course, as all Malfoy's, he's…" 

"A Slytherin?" Hermione finished for him, with a tiny smile. 

"Yes, little Miss know-it-all, a Slytherin," but Severus returned her smile, especially since this seemed to cheer her up a little. "Now in this memory, I want you to take very close note of the words of all the Gryffindors." 

Hermione nodded, and carefully started to watch. Severus heard her gasp about James Potter's opinion of both himself and her. Then she seemed to become stuck in a loop when Ron said he didn't even like her, that was when the first tears escaped her control. She quickly wiped them away and continued to watch. When the memory finished, Severus vanished the whole thing. Hermione was sitting with her head bowed trying her hardest to hold her emotions in check. 

Snape watch her. His heart ached for her. He picked her hands and gave them a slight squeezed, he heard a stifled little sob. "Hermione, look at me, kitten." 

Her eyes were swimming with tears when they finally rose to his. "Hermione, I need you to be a very brave Gryffindor this afternoon," he rested his hand on her cheek and exhaled noisily. "Don't cry," he encouraged softly, "they're not worth it." His calloused thumb gently stroked her silky cheek, and he didn't miss how she leaned into his touch. *That's a girl, my darling. Trust me; I'll only do what's right for you.*

He clamped down on his thoughts and refocused his mind. "Now you know everything. I wish you to sit between Draco and Neville this afternoon in class, and I want you to watch Weasley try to redeem himself after Potter pushes him forward." 

Her shaky voice. "How do you know?" 

"Trust me; they're not going to want to give up their easy homework pass. But Potter will send Weasley to do his dirty work." Her eyes narrowed, but then turned frightened, and he quickly added. "That is how they work, but you will never be alone with them." 

She lifted her head high. "They do not frighten me, I just feel… b-betrayed." 

"And I'm sorry little one, but I think you will feel far more deceived before a status quo has been reached." The Potions master rose from the lounge. "Now wipe your eyes and we'll have some lunch."


	8. The lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is starting to see thing with her own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this so far.

Snape kept one of her hands as he guided her to the table. Hermione allowed herself to be led, revelling in the sensation of his hand holding hers. He placed her carefully at the table, the wine having followed them. The Gryffindor witch was surprised when she took a sip. A plate of steamed fish in white sauce with sautéed vegetables appeared before her. She asked. "Is this why you and the seventh year Slytherins are never in the hall for Wednesday lunch?" 

"Yes, it's a time I normally set aside to dine with them. We discuss any problems they may have noticed with the younger snakes or any issues they have personally." 

"That's a wonderful idea, we never had anything like that," she smiled, although her enthusiasm was short-lived. "But you've just spent that time with me," she gulped, and her head lowered. "I'm sorry." 

Severus put down his cutlery with a refined click. He reached forward and cupped her cheek, bringing her eyes back up to him. "I have not forgotten them, if there is an issue that needs dealing then they will come and find me." 

"Oh," Hermione huffed, and his hand stroked her face. Her thoughts were almost radiating off her, Severus couldn't help but pick up on them.

Legilimency showed him she had instantly jumped to the wrong conclusion. She thought he was only doing this to help a student. 

*Time to quash that thought, I need her as confident as I can get her for the remainder of today*. "Hermione, you are above the age of consent. Your birthday alone makes you almost a year older than everyone makes this all right. You are an adult, an innocent," he stroked her cheek as she blushed coyly. "But, my kitten, as an adult, I intend to treat you as such. I would like us to become friends. Do you understand what I mean?" The head of Slytherin usually wasn't this direct, but he didn't want any misunderstanding.

Hermione nodded and then after a few bites of food "I would like that. Would you like to invite the group to finish lunch with us?" 

"No," his eyebrow rose smoothly, "I believe, I would prefer to be alone with you if that's all right with you." Hermione's heart was now literally hammering on her ribs, did he mean what she hoped he meant. He watched her face erupt into a pretty smile. "I'll take that as yes, now eat, you need your strength." 

A slice of some kind of dark chocolate torte arrived. The cake had raspberry syrup drizzled over it, and the first mouthful Hermione had was simply heavenly. 

Severus could tell she was pondering heavily, and he left her to do so. After a time he glanced at the clock. "Well better finish up, soon time for class," he said finishing his coffee. Then he rose and assisted her out of her chair. "Come, you are entering the classroom with my snakes."  
Hermione roused from her thoughts and finally remembered her manners. "Thank you for lunch and the talk, Severus." 

"You are most welcome, Hermione. I enjoyed your company." He extended his arm, as he guided her through another door with his hand in the middle of her back. The heat she felt, she put down to his touch, and they arrived in the hallway outside the classroom. She hadn't heard his whispered protection spell, or the clarity charm he uttered afterwards. 

Her mind was racing with thoughts, *I'm starting to think they are not my friends, they have never been my friends.*All the things fresh in her mind, the things they'd done and said to her and about her. Regardless of how wonderful the last hour had been, it had brought forward some painful issues. She glanced around herself; *she was surrounded by people who appeared to give a damn about her. Oh, I'm just going round and round in circles. I don't know what to do. Maybe there's a reason why Harry and Ron… no there can't be. * 

As it turned out, Severus correct his predictions. As Harry and Ron entered the room, Ron made a beeline for her. She watched him gulp at the disdainful looks cast by Draco, Neville, Blaise, Pansy and Daphne from behind them. But this time it was like Hermione were taking in the scene with more clarity than before. She saw Harry prodding Ron in the ribs to come over, the words she was now certain he was forcing himself to say sounded ridiculous to her ears. She could see the manipulation behind them. *But how do I do this?* 

After her potions call. Hermione went back to her private rooms. She was so glad that the head boy and girl shared a common room and had a private room. She wasn't going to the great hall after breakfast this morning. 

There was a slight knock on her bedroom door as she opened it..to find Daphne waiting "come one there is food in the common room, with some of us snake" 

Sighing, Hermione flopped down on the lounge. She watched Draco and Neville who both smiled and push her plate of food. "You need to eat, Hermes," Daphne encouraged.


	9. Nail in the coffin

They arrived, and while the two men talked quietly Hermione started setting up the cauldron they used for the hospital brews. The mere presence of her professor was making her so heated.

Hermione was so caught up in her thoughts, that his voice telling her they needed to make a cleansing potion tonight, made her jump. 

She shakily collected the ingredients from the store and started preparing them. Once Draco was gone, Severus hovered behind her. Hermione could feel the heat of his body, just far enough away so she couldn't touch him, and it was maddening. 

Her lack of concentration was also about to get her in even deeper. Blindly reaching for the next ingredient, she suddenly heard a voice in her ear. 

"No, kitten," it purred, and a large hand closed around her. 

"Sorry," she almost whimpered, before groaning at the extra contact of his hand on hers. Oh my God, did I just groan out loud? She heard a decadent chuckle slip into her ear confirming her worst fear.

Do you know what would have happened had you added all the ginger flowers at once? There was silence as the young woman appeared to try and get her mouth to release words. Snape took pity on her, "The consequential effervescence would have resulted in a very overheated brew. It must be added slowly," he drew the word out, "so the reaction can be controlled. Nothing can be gained from rapid and uncaring insertion," he told her. "Then you need careful stirring with a knowing hand to ensure satisfactory climax." 

Hermione was uncertain if they were still talking about the potion. Her chest constricted even more when she felt his hand slide around her waist. "I will hold you steady and we'll add it together, ready?" Hermione felt faint, his lips were just skimming the shell of her ear as he murmured the last word in a decadent rumble. "Open your hand, my kitten." 

Hermione felt his grip on her hand slacken. But try as she might, she couldn't get her fingers to work. *Oh my sweet Merlin how I want to lean back against him, give myself over to bliss*. She had never thought something like this could happen to her, she now realised how much she was missing. She had always thought this wizard dark and brooding, he was, and very much forbidden fruit, but no matter what she did her mind refused to think on any other track. Even her other problems faded into nothing when he was close as he was now. 

Closing her eyes, she swallowed hard and focused all her might on getting her hand to open. "That's it, slowly does it." Hermione opened her eyes to see the pink-tinged flowers cascading from her hand through his fingers and into the brew. 

"Good girl, kitten." The gently bubbling cauldron shimmered as each flower broke the surface of the brew. 

Hermione watched, transfixed. After a moment she realised she'd forgotten her problems and was happy, very flustered, aroused and wanton… but happy.

Severus had escorted her to the point where her nightly patrol began. To tell the truth, she was very sorry to see him leave, and not just because she wanted him near. It was a truly awful night. 

Severus had ducked into the closest alcove, was currently watching her looking dubiously around. Each spear of sharp light turned night momentarily into the day. *This is the perfect night for trouble, * he thought as he stalked back into the hallway on seeing her move off. He stayed some distance behind her and drew his heavy cloak more securely around himself. 

Another rattling peel of thunder broke the silence; in its wake, he heard an idiotic laugh. The disturbance tore him from his thoughts. 

Moving quickly to the corner, he stepped closer to the wall and waited, the angry tiger awaiting his satisfaction. His kitten's sharp gasp was followed by the grating tones of idiot Potter spawn. Snape's lips curled into a smirk; *complete with his brown-nosing simpleton offsider, and the two Gryffindor whores. I'm sorry, my sweetheart, but you need to see and hear this.* 

Severus disillusioned himself and closed the distance between him and Hermione. *Her reaction time's off tonight, she's hasn't even noticed me, here we go. *He whispered Disillusionment and Silencing charms, then quietly placed an arm around her middle. "Do not be frightened, kitten, I won't let anything harm you, but you need to hear this. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but you must know this." 

Snape heard her breathing increase. Then an almost pitiful, "Why?" escaped her lips, "I trusted you," she sounded crushed. 

"And you still can now listen. Hear what they're saying, I'm here, I won't let you go." 

Hermione knew there was no point fighting him; she knew it was Lavender's laugh that had alerted her to their presence. She knew she couldn't put it off any longer. But she was tired; it had been a very emotionally strenuous week. She was freezing. She just wanted to finish to go to bed, after a nice hot soak to get her circulation moving again. 

Another shaft of lightning cut through the hall lighting the scene before her. Ron had his arms around Lavender; her so-called boyfriend was cuddling in a way he'd never done with her but was with Lavender fucking Brown. 

The Potions master's voice purred in her ear once more. "Listen and watch, my kitten. We will punish them later, but now you need to free yourself from them." Hermione watched in horror as a giggling Lavender turned her head around for a heated kiss. They were both laughing and kissing. *It feels like they're mocking me. He's never kissed me like that.* 

"So where's the ugly mudblood tonight, I hope the slack bitch is doing your homework again. She caused you both so much trouble this week?" Ginny Weasley turned; she had a sneer on her face and slapped her brother. "Oi, stop snogging Lav and tell me, ay." 

"Why should I care where Miss frigid bloody Hermione Granger is, thank fuckin' Merlin she's not here?" He turned to Harry who was busy devouring Ginny pulse point, "Hey Harry," he called, "would it be all right if I stopped pretending to be the troll's boyfriend soon? Lav wants us to be able to say we're a couple." 

Harry pushed Ginny away roughly, he pulled Ron away from Lavender. "Now you listen here Ronald Weasley, after your piss poor effort at keeping her on the hook in Potions this afternoon, I'd say that's a big NO!" Harry seethed, holding the redhead by his robe collars. "Furthermore if you expect to pass, you need to keep sucking up to her big time, so the silly bitch keeps doing our work for us. I'm sure as hell not touching her. Ugly little maggot." Harry's smile turned nasty, "Besides your Mummy thinks you're going to marry her and have one big happy family" he laughed. 

"Ohhh, Won Won," she slid her body up and down his then whispered something in his ear. 

"Yeh, too right," he answered. "It's only until bloody school's finished." 

"But I want to go to the graduation ball with you," she pouted. 

Ron smirked evilly at Harry. "Maybe I'll drop Granger just before the exams, give her a challenge. Let's see if the smart cow can do her exams while crying over me"He slowly started backing lavender into an alcove "Now I believe you mentioned fucking" He said with a smirk.

She was openly sobbing now, Severus turned her, secreting her within his voluminous teaching robes with an arm around her, he cancelled the Disillusionment charm on himself. Securing that she cant be seen. "Potter, Weasley, Brown and Weasley," a peel of thunder crackled, perfectly. "Take yourselves back to your common room immediately. Fifty points each will be deducted from Gryffindor, you will all report to me tomorrow at 7 pm also the following 10 days as well, for detention," he barked, he watched as they rolled their eyes and walked off back to their common room.

He send off Patronus to Draco so that he could tell his snakes what had happened, they were sneaky enough to find the little shits and retaliate without getting caught. Sweeping the shivering and distraught witch into his arms, he kissed her forehead. "I'll get you somewhere safe, kitten. Hold on." He made his way through the castle. He knew all about the hidden passages that weren't even on Harry's map.


	10. Snapes Rooms

Hermione closed her eyes before she knew it she was in his rooms. He placed her gently on the lounge and covered her with a fluffy blanket that he kept for cold winter nights. She whimpered when he let her go, "I'm not going anywhere, I'll be back, here wipe your eyes, little one," he said, shedding his cloak. He sent it and his teaching robes to their peg by the door then he walked to his drinks cabinet. 

Coming back he placed the whisky on the coffee table. Lifting Hermione's head and shoulders off the lounge, he sat then he pulled her into his lap, knowing she needed the assurance of his security. Summoning the glass for her to drink, "Just a small sip sweet girl, its really strong liquor, okay." 

Hermione gingerly took a tiny bit into her mouth. She coughed then wheezed as it went down, but it warmed her, and surprisingly she quite liked the burn. "Good girl," Severus purred into her ear. "Is this uncomfortable for you? You may sit in the lounge if you wish." 

She quickly shook her "No," her tiny, crying cracked voice said, "I like sitting like this. with you, I feel safe." she continued in a barely audible voice, then snuggled close. 

"I'm pleased," Severus returned, "Have one more sip, then we're talking," his tone broaching no argument. 

Hermione obeyed, Severus produced another clean handkerchief and handed it to her, vanishing the soiled one. "Wipe your eyes, kitten." 

Severus was pleased when she did as he asked, he felt her snuggle into his chest once more. But this was also the start of his undoing, without even noticing, he started to stroke her hair to comfort her, she snuggled even more into him. It was then he realised that he was doing it not just to comfort her but he liked having her in his arms and being the one to comfort her. 

Severus left her head so she could look at him. He cleared his throat, "Now I'm going to talk and you're going to listen, very well?" 

Hermione was already feeling blissful from his attentions, as the whisky added to the sensation of unreality and she sighed, whispering, "Yes, Severus," 

"Good. Now you need to know that what you heard in the hallway on the seventh floor was what the people who have been masquerading as your friends all these years think of you." He watched a hot fat tear trickle down her face, the sob that escaped with it twisted his heart. He took his thumbs and wiped her tears. his voice placated softly, "Shh, darling one," he was becoming aware that he did indeed care for her.

He let ger take a few breaths to calm herself. "But what is even more important for you to hear, is that they are fools and the only ones who think that. You are a lovely and vivacious young woman, who with a few tiny adjustments and a boost in her confidence will be simply irresistible." 

"I will?" she blinked at him. "No one's ever told me I'm lovely." 

"Well believe it, because you are." Knowing his self-control was not endless he started summing up. "Now tomorrow, I will escort you to Longbottom Hall. We are taking tea with Lady Augusta Longbottom and Justice, The Right Honourable Cygnus Prewitt." 

Hermione looked up at him, "The two Gryffindor governors I saw in your memory on Wednesday." 

"Yes, they wish to speak to you." 

"What about?" 

" Well, I don't know why"he went on not allowing her to ask any more questions. "You're staying down here tonight," he continued, "so come, I'll make you comfortable." 

Hermione was just reluctantly getting off Severus' lap when there was a scratching noise on the door. Moving to opened it, Severus was accosted by a large ball of orange fur. "I do believe your familiar has found you, my kitten," he drawled openly amused, as the half kneazle strutted into the room as he owned it, glaring at the Potions master as he passed him. 

"Um… is that all right with you?" 

"As long as he is a gentleman and doesn't bother Persephone." 

Hermione turned to see a sleek black cat, with lamplight yellow eyes and long ears lifting her head from her fireside position to examine the interloper, her tail twitching rhythmically. She hadn't even noticed the majestic looking feline before. "Hear that Crooks, better be on your best behaviour." Crouching down she scratched him behind the ears and he rubbed his head on her leg. 

Severus led them to a door. "This will be your bedroom, you have your bathroom and you will find the drawers and a wardrobe full of clothes. Think of everything in these two rooms as yours," he said. He smiled hearing her gasp and waited for her question.  
" M-mine really, but whos where they" 

" They are yours, the room was added for you as your to become my apprentice, I have to provide a room and clothing for you, as your master you have to stay close to me. anyway, that doesn't matter now. Sleep"

Now I suggest a relaxing bath and a vial of Dreamless Sleep for you. Good night, sweet girl." He allowed himself one caress of her cheek. "The sleeping potion will be on your bedside table when you return from the bath." 

Hermione nodded, she felt lighter than air, even after what had happened. "Thank you, you have been very kind," she asserted, boldly clutching his hand and bringing it fervently to her lips. 

Severus wanted to snatch it away as it had burnt him; it was painful to him because it was so beautiful. Especially when he realised her touch was something he craved badly, but he stoically made himself remain his control. "It was nothing, I shall see you in the morning," he replied in a business-like way, pulling his hand out of her grasp. 

"Good night," she said, confused and finally seeing he would do no more. 

Severus brought the hand she'd kissed up to look at it. It was still tingling from her touch. Not able to help himself he placed his lips over where she'd kissed it. Of course, this caused a callous reaction from his sensible brain. *Get a grip old man; you're helping her nothing more, shell never want me* 

Sinking into his chair he procured a drink, sitting back down he studied his drink morosely. It was that moment he realised Firewhisky is the same colour as the amber flecks in Hermione's eyes. He felt like throwing the drink in disgust, but drank it instead and poured another.

Seven o'clock the next morning, Severus Snape's floo flared, rousing him from an uncomfortable slumber. He was still sitting at his desk, the remnants of his overindulgence around him.  
"What the fu…" Severus mumbled, grimacing at the loudness of his voice, and discovering on trying to speak that his mouth, was dry, his head was killing him. 

"It's a most excellent Hangover Potion, made by a dear friend of mine," Lucius chuckled, louder this time, "who at the moment doesn't look like he could brew coffee," 

"Mmm," was Severus' only comment, his shaky hand came out for the potion after he managed to tentatively sit up. 

Lucius seated himself opposite his friend he looked around the desk at the debris from the Potions master's evening of excess. "You certainly did go on a bender, didn't you? Care to enlighten me as to why?" The blond wizard made himself more comfortable, watching Severus sink back down so his head was cradled in his hands once more. 

He looked off into the middle distance with a scowl on his face, before looking at his friend. "She left me," he stated blandly. "It's what was meant to happen; it's what will happen this time…" 

"Only it's not going to, is it?" Lucius ventured. 

Snape shook his head, "I can't… I won't allow myself to be vulnerable again." 

Lucius huffed, "Sev, you can't keep punishing the women who fall for you, just because Miss Lily - bloody - perfect-Evans was a two-bit no good gold-digging little slut. Hermione certainly isn't like that. It was plain to both Cissy and me from the short period she was with us all on Wednesday that she utterly adores you, and she's a charming young woman." Snape gave him a hard look, his friend laughed, "It's no good, and I'm immune to that look, save it for Albus Dumbledore and start listening to me. Cherish your sweet little lioness; from what I've heard last night, she needs you even more now." 

Severus' head shot up, and then he smiled slightly, "Draco." 

"He owned me last night, wishing to know if Miss Granger could join us for the holidays, what say you?" Lucius drew breath, "Of course, I think that's a perfectly lovely idea, and of course, you'll be there." He waited for Severus' reaction, and once his raven head rose in interest, he continued, "It looks like we're going to have quite a house full, mostly couples…" He deliberately left his sentence unfinished and raised his arched pale eyebrow. 

"Indeed," Severus pursed his lips, "That might be interesting," his raven brow rose fractionally, "all the usuals from Christmas, I suppose?" 

"I believe so, with of course the addition of Miss Granger, and Draco's latest more, you know that lovely Digory boy." Then he suddenly leaned further forward, adding conspiratorially, "And I have it on good authority that Reg's planning on popping the question to Daphne these holidays." 

"Indeed." This seemed to rouse Severus' interest, and Lucius had said it purposefully, eager to remind him that age is no barrier to love in the Wizarding world. The Potions master seemed to rally himself. "Well, if you'll excuse me Lucius I better take myself to the shower and start my day."

Breakfast in the Great Hall on Saturdays was usually a low key affair; however, this morning there was much whispering. It appears overnight it appears that four Gryffindors has mysteriously broken out in puss-filled sores, they were in quarantine. So far every spell the Mediwitch had attempted to use to cure them did not affect. 

All Slytherins were present, and with the remainder of Gryffindor eating in their common room until further notice - just to be on the safe side - Hermione Granger was happily sitting with her Slytherin friends under the watchful eyes of their head of the house, with the grudging permission of Minerva McGonagall. 

Of course, Severus knew it would not be long and they would start to suspect that Hermione had been the perpetrator of the act, Turning to the prune faced witch sitting next to him, he said, "Minerva I wish to take Miss Granger with me to Augusta Longbottom's this morning. The dowager allows me to gather bulbs from her Fritillaria imperialis in early spring for some medicinal potions I make for St. Mungos. It is my wish to take my assistant with me, to show her the correct gathering technique. I take it you have no objections?" 

Minerva waved him off. "No, she isn't quarantined," her mouth tightened.


	11. The Next Day

Seven o'clock the next morning, Severus Snape's floo flared, rousing him from an uncomfortable slumber. He was still sitting at his desk, the remnants of his overindulgence around him.  
"What the fu…" Severus mumbled, grimacing at the loudness of his voice, and discovering on trying to speak that his mouth, was dry, his head was killing him. 

"It's a most excellent Hangover Potion, made by a dear friend of mine," Lucius chuckled, louder this time, "who at the moment doesn't look like he could brew coffee," 

"Mmm," was Severus' only comment, his shaky hand came out for the potion after he managed to tentatively sit up. 

Lucius seated himself opposite his friend he looked around the desk at the debris from the Potions master's evening of excess. "You certainly did go on a bender, didn't you? Care to enlighten me as to why?" The blond wizard made himself more comfortable, watching Severus sink back down so his head was cradled in his hands once more. 

He looked off into the middle distance with a scowl on his face, before looking at his friend. "She left me," he stated blandly. "It's what was meant to happen; it's what will happen this time…" 

"Only it's not going to, is it?" Lucius ventured. 

Snape shook his head, "I can't… I won't allow myself to be vulnerable again." 

Lucius huffed, "Sev, you can't keep punishing the women who fall for you, just because Miss Lily - bloody - perfect-Evans was a two-bit no good gold-digging little slut. Hermione certainly isn't like that. It was plain to both Cissy and me from the short period she was with us all on Wednesday that she utterly adores you, and she's a charming young woman." Snape gave him a hard look, his friend laughed, "It's no good, and I'm immune to that look, save it for Albus Dumbledore and start listening to me. Cherish your sweet little lioness; from what I've heard last night, she needs you even more now." 

Severus' head shot up, and then he smiled slightly, "Draco." 

"He owned me last night, wishing to know if Miss Granger could join us for the holidays, what say you?" Lucius drew breath, "Of course, I think that's a perfectly lovely idea, and of course, you'll be there." He waited for Severus' reaction, and once his raven head rose in interest, he continued, "It looks like we're going to have quite a house full, mostly couples…" He deliberately left his sentence unfinished and raised his arched pale eyebrow. 

"Indeed," Severus pursed his lips, "That might be interesting," his raven brow rose fractionally, "all the usuals from Christmas, I suppose?" 

"I believe so, with of course the addition of Miss Granger, and Draco's latest more, you know that lovely Digory boy." Then he suddenly leaned further forward, adding conspiratorially, "And I have it on good authority that Reg's planning on popping the question to Daphne these holidays." 

"Indeed." This seemed to rouse Severus' interest, and Lucius had said it purposefully, eager to remind him that age is no barrier to love in the Wizarding world. The Potions master seemed to rally himself. "Well, if you'll excuse me Lucius I better take myself to the shower and start my day."

Breakfast in the Great Hall on Saturdays was usually a low key affair; however, this morning there was much whispering. It appears overnight appears that four Gryffindors has mysteriously broken out in puss-filled sores, they were in quarantine. So far every spell the Mediwitch had attempted to use to cure them did not affect. 

All Slytherins were present, and with the remainder of Gryffindor eating in their common room until further notice - just to be on the safe side - Hermione Granger was happily sitting with her Slytherin friends under the watchful eyes of their head of the house, with the grudging permission of Minerva McGonagall. 

Of course, Severus knew it would not be long and they would start to suspect that Hermione had been the perpetrator of the act, Turning to the prune faced witch sitting next to him, he said, "Minerva I wish to take Miss Granger with me to Augusta Longbottom's this morning. The dowager allows me to gather bulbs from her Fritillaria imperialis in early spring for some medicinal potions I make for St. Mungos. It is my wish to take my assistant with me, to show her the correct gathering technique. I take it you have no objections?" 

Minerva waved him off. "No, she isn't quarantined," her mouth tightened. 

Time skip to after Breakfast Hermione and Snape are at the Gate. 

"Ready?" His voice so close sent goosebumps rocketing up and down her spine. 

"Yes," she squeaked in response, with that they were gone. 

They arrived, Severus moved Hermione's hand and tucked it possessively into the crook of his elbow. There was an air of wonder in Hermione's voice as she enthused, "What an amazing driveway," she craned her neck trying to see further, as the drive dipped off around a corner in the forest. It was a cold but sparklingly clear day, and the sun was shining. 

"Patience, my kitten," he purred, watching her. Her eyes were more alive than he'd ever seen them. "I purposely brought us here. The walk up this drive is lovely, especially now as spring starts to rise." 

Her eyes swept up to look at him coyly from under her lashes. The Potions master took in the picture of innocence before him; it made him shiver slightly in anticipation of her willing surrender to him. "Hermione, do you have any questions about last night?" Severus asked as they slowly made their way to the drive 

"Well actually, yes I do," he watched attentively as her face flushed once more. "I adored staying in that beautiful bedroom last night," she paused, "And I appreciated your care of me very much. It is.. it was very good of you. " 

Severus reflected as she spoke, *Lucius was right you know, she is nothing like Lily. Could I allow her into… would that be possible? * he focused back on her words.

After they had emerged from the wooded area near the gate, she abruptly pulled both of them to a stop. "Oh my giddy aunt," she cried excitedly. 

"What?" Severus chuckled, "That's an adorable expression," he found himself telling her. He flinched internally, *Good Merlin, man, why are you saying such things. Although*, he looked at the glorious wonder in her eyes, *if it makes her look like that, well who cares.* grinning, his companion was flushing bright red and her eyes were wide. *She looks amazing,* he conceded. "what has brought you to this complete stop?" 

Hermione only just realised she's stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry," her smile faded, but the joy evident in her eyes remained. "I've always loved traditional houses, this one looks just like I imagine Pemberley would look," she gave him another earnest look, "I've always dreamt of living in a house like that." 

"You mean Darcy's residence in Pride and Prejudice?" 

"You've read Austin?" 

"It's a staple of English literature," he said, slightly imperiously. 

"Oh, of course," she responded softly. Hermione, feeling suddenly out of her depth started looking around nervously, her expression changed once more, and she did what she normally did when anxious, she talked, "Mind you, I don't think it will ever come true, I'm just a plain bookworm, things like that don't happen to people like me." 

"Is that so, a plain bookworm," Severus repeated. "Then may I enquire my dear little bookworm?" He pursed his lips and moved closer, "Why, you are currently on the arm of an eligible wizard, about to enter a world few are privileged to even glimpse," he tilted his head to one side, "If nothing ever happens to you." 

"Oh," Hermione gasped, "I never thought of it like that." 

"Well, I believe you should start trying to. Remember what we discussed before we left about confidence, my kitten. Even if you're completely out of your depth, a little air of confidence makes people have trust in you. Now remind yourself how lovely you look," he quietly caressed her cheek, "And you do look very beautiful. Your robes are immaculate and your hair silky curls." Severus was tempted to do more but didn't want her even more flustered, so he glanced up the drive, and said, "However, we run the risk of being late if we linger any longer, so come."


	12. The Board Meeting

Once in the house, they were greeted by a house-elf, Severus and Hermione had their cloaks taken and were escorted into a large parlour. Much to Hermione's horror and Severus' irritation, it was full of most formidable, and in a couple of cases downright scary looking witches and wizards. 

Her distress must have registered on her face because a witch she did recognise bustled up to her and chortled pleasantly, "We're a daunting looking lot all in one room, aren't we, dear? Never mind," Professor Sprout, patted her hand with her rough calloused one. "I'm the staff rep on the board," she continued "Introduce her to everyone, Severus." 

"Well, I would if I could get a word in over you," Severus had his eyebrow arched significantly. This made Sprout cackle louder. 

So Snape reluctantly escorted Hermione around the room introducing her to the Governors of Hogwarts. He had been unaware that this would turn into a full meeting of the board, and he wasn't pleased. 

she had just been introduced to several very influential members of Wizarding society. She had been separated from Severus and was now sitting beside the hostess, with a fine bone, china cup balanced precariously in her lap, as she remembered not to cross her legs in public. The board members were viewing all the evidence, via Severus' new Pensieve process. From the scene in the Great Hall, through to the deed against her in the seventh-floor hallway, and she had to relive it all once more. 

She saw Severus from under her eyelashes sitting next to Lucius Malfoy, she longed for the comfort he represented. Trying to settle her mind, she occupied herself by examining the other members while they were otherwise engaged. Seeming by the colours of the dress, the board appeared to be a very even mix of house affiliations. This surprised her, as she had read in Hogwarts A History that the board was made up of twelve members, and they very rarely managed to do anything as a whole.

Cautiously surveying the room further, she saw open disgust on some members faces. Many were shaking their heads. Although, one crusty looking Slytherin wizard she'd met, looked more interested in the cakes and tea than the evidence. 

Then the onslaught started, Hermione Granger was questioned about her treatment and apparent vilification by her peers. She was asked if she was responsible for the affliction plaguing the four people who had slandered her. 

*If I don't miss my guess, by the look of guilt on her face, they've found out about that from Sprout and her big mouth,* Severus thought. *Just wait till she needs more bug killer. I just might be a little heavy-handed with the arsenic in that mix.* He was drawn from his thoughts of plant genocide, by Hermione's emphatic and flat denial. 

Much to Severus' pleasure, she reacted perfectly. "I most certainly am not. I have no idea what happened to them." Her fierce expression made him proud. 

"It's all right, Miss Granger, but we needed to ask," Augusta said, glaring at Pomona Sprout and patting Hermione's hand. She turned to Cygnus Prewitt. "Do you believe that the farthest extreme will be necessary, Cygnus?"

Yes, Augusta, I think the bylaw should be enacted," Cygnus Prewitt stated. "At the very least I would like to recommend protective custody, considering the nasty nature of their hexes and their complete lack of regard for Miss Granger. I can't see them being very pleased when their homework scam is discovered." Cygnus looked to Severus

"Slytherin house has already housed Mr Longbottom and he seems to be getting in very well from the most part Slytherin house offered Miss Granger protection last night, and we will gladly continue to do so, until graduation if necessary." 

"Are you suggesting we do not move against Dumbledore and McGonagall at all?" An irritated Serraphina Bones asked, her hawklike features very stern. "It is obvious they knew about it. By their silence and inaction, they have not only encouraged despicable behaviour, but they have caused this young lady much grief." 

"I agree," added Romilda Goshawk. "Something must be done" 

A cultured, silky voice interrupted, "May I suggest, for the comfort of the young lady concerned that we wait to discuss such issues until after she and her protector have left," Lucius Malfoy, stated. He had noticed Hermione starting to struggle with what was being discussed on her behalf. "Professor Sprout, are you aware of how long her persecutors are going to be quarantined?" 

The Herbology professor, tittered nervously as it was proven she was the source of information. "It was mentioned this morning that they were to be sent home until they'd recovered since it's almost the holidays." 

Lucius and several others nodded in approval of this course of action. Romilda Goshawk then asked, "Will these measures solve the problem?" 

Her question was directed at Severus, "Madam, I believe Miss Granger will be safe if she can surround herself with friends. She has significant support in Slytherin and Ravenclaw, but given the influence, one of the Gryffindor students appears to have with the rest of his house and some of the faculty. I feel it needs to be spelt out to those persons that she is to be respected for her decision to break with these people, and her house if necessary." 

Augusta said suddenly as she turned to Hermione, "We are sorry, my dear. The house of Godric Gryffindor has a wonderful and noble history, however, whilst under its protection, you have been treated very badly. The protection bylaw is designed to allow a student in your circumstance to change houses to make life bearable for themselves." 

Cygnus took over the explanation, "As Governors, we can do several things on behalf of a student if a student's parents request it. You are well above the age of consent, and therefore it is your decision. Do you wish us to intervene on your behalf?" 

Hermione had been keeping eye contact with every speaker. She was a little confused about some of the laws, have not had the opportunity to research them. However, she spoke clearly and evenly. "First of all, I wish to thank the Board of Governors for the consideration you are offering me. Whilst it is true I have recently become aware that people I had thought to be my friends have been using me." She sighed quietly and thought a moment. When she spoke again, her mouth was tight. "This whole incident has put me in a very difficult position, if I take the offer you appear to be giving me, I would be most content. But I would also be being very selfish. What sort of message would I – Hogwarts Head Girl – be sending the younger students by just abandoning my house when the going gets tough? Also, I have my room as Head Girl, unlucky Neville, it was best for him to move house. However, if I remain in Gryffindor without the support I will be taking a far more distasteful path for the last two months of my schooling." Hermione took a deep breath, "and that course of action can impact badly on my results. No matter which plan I take I don't think I can win, "she finished softly. 

"If you don't mind me interrupting you, I think there is another avenue which could prove useful." Hermione looked to where the voice had issued from. The pleasant-looking wizard, she'd been introduced to as Malcolm McGonagall, smiled in encouragement at her. 

But Hermione was concerned, *Oh no, she thought. That's the wizard named McGonagall; I bet he's related to my head of the house. He's even got a Scottish accent. I wonder what he's got to say?*

He continued, "I do not know if you know who I am, apart from the fact that you were introduced to me. But, allow me to inform you that I am very pleased to be finally meeting you today. Your academic results throughout your schooling have impressed me greatly." Malcolm McGonagall turned to the rest of the room. "Everyone in this room should be made aware of the fact that this young lady has been top of her year, by a significant margin, every year she has attended Hogwarts." Several gasps echoed around the parlour, then he turned back to a blushing Hermione. "Miss Granger, my position at the Ministry, is of Chief Invigilator of Wizarding Examinations, within the Academic Requirements and Records department. As part of this role I see to the coordination and facilitation of O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. examinations." 

The wizard, who reminded Hermione of a much older version of the author, Gilderoy Lockhart, whom she had seen in her second year when he appeared for a book signing at Flourish and Blotts, now addressed the two Hogwarts professors. "I would be correct in stating that the entire seventh-year curriculum has already been covered?" Both nodded, and he focused once more on Hermione. "Well, in that case, I would like to offer you - because of your extenuating circumstances and excellent academic record – the opportunity to sit your N.E.W.T examinations in the first week of next term, thereby circumventing your need to attend Hogwarts and be placed in an untenable situation until June." 

Hermione was gobsmacked; this could be the very answer she was searching for. Her gaze searched for Severus' for clarification, but his expression remained inscrutable. "This is a huge consideration," she stated softly. "Would this be something the Governor would all need to agree on?" Hermione asked. 

The man called McGonagall surveyed the room, "Well does anyone object to this course, it would be far easier, and it wouldn't be a precedent. This has been done before," he asserted. 

She heard the voice of the person whose opinion she craved the most. "Miss Granger, I'm sure the Board would give you time to weigh up your options. Perhaps you could owl The Chief Invigilator at the Ministry, on Monday?" The Potions master looked to the wizard in question, "Would that be suitable, Malcolm?" 

"Certain, Severus." Malcolm turned back to Hermione, "Take the rest of the weekend to weigh up what we've told you. But, I will need to know by Monday to organise examiners and a venue." 

The Potions master now stood. "Well, if the members of the board are finished with Miss Granger, we will take our leave," Severus could see Hermione had been through enough. 

"Yes, by all means," Augusta Longbottom said. Taking Hermione's hand once more,   
Hermione returned with a shaky smile. She was actually in a huge hurry to getaway. 

Turning to Severus, the grand old witch said, "And my garden is at your disposal, dear boy." 

Severus bowed his head. "Thank you, and good afternoon to you all." 

"Yes," Hermione added, "and thank you." The Potions master led her out the door and into the entryway. The space between when the door closed and the house-elf appeared was too short for Hermione to ask anything. All she wanted to do was bury herself in his arms, she was feeling very unsure. 

He seemed to sense her need, but he kept his face impassive. They were handed their cloaks and scarves, and the same house-elf saw them out the door. Severus immediately set a cracking pace off towards another wood on the opposite side of the residence; his face now set into a deep scowl. 

Hermione had to trot to keep up with his long legs, she tripped twice because she couldn't see through the tears she was having trouble containing. Finally, they reached a secluded arbour in a sunken garden. 

Without turning to her, words suddenly erupted out of Severus, "How dare they, they're all the bloody same." Turning and seeing her head bowed, his long fingers rubbed her upper arms; she was surprised by his gentleness after his harsh words. "Fancy submitting you to the entire twelve Governors and without warning, how could they after everything." but hearing her stifling a sob, his finger raised her head. She was swallowing hard and her bottom lip was quivering. "Damn it, kitten, don't let it get to you," he asserted, pulling her forward as he whispered a Notice-Me-Not spell. "Shh, don't cry, little one." 

However, his encouragement only served to make her cry harder. "I can't help it; I don't want to lose you… I mean…" she sobbed through her tears. Then gulped hard, knowing she'd just blurted out something she should have kept to herself. What shocked her out of her sobs was something she hadn't expected to hear in answer, and that was deep resonant laughter. 

"Oh, precious, what a thing to worry about. Here you are faced with many huge decisions and you're concerned that I'm going to disappear on you? His voice was incredulous, he pushed her back enough, so he could lift has to face his, "Look at me, love." 

Hermione was immediately lost in the depths of his eyes, he'd conjured a handkerchief and allowed her to clean herself up. "What should I do, Severus?" she asked, her eyes took on a pained expression. 

Severus chuckled decadently, "Well, one thing you are most definitely not do is worry about whether I'll be here," he breathed heatedly, smiling. "I predict that of the many things are about to happen to you, that is the least of your worries." He watched her eyes roaming between his own and his lips, and when he saw the very tip of her pink tongue slip out to wet her lips, and the temptation to taste her suddenly became overwhelming. 

"Why?" she managed to say. 

Severus inhaled a noisy breath, and brought one finger to her lips, "Shh, my kitten," he soothed and leant forward. "This is why," his lips connected with her forehead in a feather-light caress. "I want to worship you," her left eye received the same treatment. Then her right felt the brush of his lips, he wove a path of delight down her jaw in barely there caresses. "Drink the nectar from your pure soft lips," he crooned and finished by bestowing a lingering caress of his lips on hers. 

It was too much, she swooned. Chuckling darkly, Severus rested her head against his chest. The kisses he had just given her were everything she'd always thought that is how kisses should be. Of course, Hermione wasn't to know that his talented lips had left Duchesses swooning. 

"Do you understand why now, my kitten?" He felt her head nod, "You are a prize, worth far more than you understand." 

Taking a moment to collect herself, to let her brain function enough for words to form, she asked, "Severus?" 

"Mmm?" His voice rumbled into her ears, speeding up her heart even further. 

"No matter what my decision is about school. Will you teach me?" 

This was the moment he'd waited for since January, she hadn't said what she wanted to learn, but he knew. Drinking in her lovely amber flecked eyes, he stroked her cheek. "Yes, my precious, it would be my pleasure," and his head dipped down to commence lesson one.


	13. After the meeting

Pomona Sprout was furious as she stomped out of her floo after the meeting of the Governors. Few things had the power to strip her of her personable demeanour. What she had just witnessed, however, had managed to do so. *That poor, dear girl, she has already been through enough* she thought. Something needed to be done. The Herbology professor had always been more of a doer than a thinker, but she had a friend and ally, who was both. 

Turning on the spot, she took a pinch of floo powder. "Artie, are you home yet?" she called 

Arcturus Malfoy's voice was heard through the green flames, "What is it, rosebud?" 

The squat, jovial witch, giggled like a teenager. But her face soon settled into seriousness once more. "Would you walk through please, Artie?" 

"Of course, would you give me a moment, I'll be right with you." His voice disappeared, Pomona quickly started tidying her sitting room. The room looked more like an extension to one of her greenhouses than a parlour, it had a strong earthy scent about it. 

Soon her friend and confidant strode through the floo; he greeted her with a kiss on both cheeks and a hug. But taking one look at her face, he said, "I know," and grimaced. "But there is nothing we can do until Wednesday." 

"It's just so unfair, Artie." 

"Unfortunately, that's life under a Gryffindor tyrant," the regal-looking wizard replied. 

"But he's so slippery," she stated worriedly.  
"Now you stop fretting, my dear, and fix us some of your most amazing lavender tea," his curled finger stroked her cheek. 

Shortly after Severus and Hermione had left the gathering of board members, Cygnus Prewitt had stood to stretch his legs. It was a condition his age made mandatory, he couldn't sit for too long at a stretch before his restless legs made him rise and take a turn around the room. The main reception parlour at Longbottom Hall had a perfect view of the sunken garden, and as a result, Cygnus was treated to a sight that made his old heart melt. *I had a suspicion there was more going on here that a professor protecting a student. I need to help this along, if the wrong people get the wrong idea this could all blow up in our faces; she's going to need someone like Snape as her protector.* 

He chuckled as his eyes left the young couple, engaging in what was their first kiss he returned to his seat. It's a little known fact that a Notice-Me-Not, which he'd seen shimmering around them before Snape kissed her, is only effective to make people not notice, as the name suggests, however, if someone is already watching, they're next to useless. The elderly wizard kept his council about what he'd seen until after the meeting had dispersed. 

"Given certain evidence, I have gathered while perusing the view from your window a short time back. I am wondering if perhaps you should sponsor our Miss Granger," he'd said to his hostess once they were alone. 

"I will admit that thought had occurred to me already, she appears to be very alone. Of course, Snape thinks I don't know that he watches her closely. That could prove difficult for them. Though they make a lovely couple, don't you think? Prince Manor has been without a mistress for far too long." 

"You surprise me Augusta, I didn't think you'd be as easy going like this," he raised an eyebrow. 

"My Frank got on quite well with Severus while they were at school. I'll owl Snape and ask him to visit tonight. I want to know more about Miss Granger's circumstances." Cygnus nodded.

He cast a concerned glance at the sky and tightening his hold on her hand, said, "Come, I think the clouds may be about to open." While they had been walking, the sky had clouded over and dark storm clouds were rapidly boiling above them. They quickened their pace, and finally, deep within the wood was a little summer house. "I believe we may find lunch waiting for us here, my dear," Severus commented, as Hermione gasped at the rustic little cottage. 

There was a fragrant honeysuckle covered fence surrounding the property, and smoke curling out the chimney. Hearing the first fat drops of rain around them, Severus encouraged Hermione up onto the porch of the cottage. They stood watching as the sweet-smelling rain started to fall. 

Hermione looked down at their still joined hands and smiled. Severus saw her smile, and this resulted in a flush that he found hard to resist. Chuckling softly, he tugged her gently into the house. The comfortable interior; the little room they entered was sumptuously furnished and seemed to have been magically extended to accommodate the trappings of wealth. 

There was an overpowering aroma of spring in the air. Hermione happily gazed around the room, it was like a stately sitting room there was a cheerful fire crackling in the grate "This room is so beautiful," she enthused. 

"I'm pleased you like it," Severus smiled. 

Suddenly food appeared on the ornate table in front of the comfortable-looking crimson velvet lounge, there was a sumptuous feast for them. Hermione gasped and Severus directed her forward. Sitting her down and bowing, he poured the champagne. "Just for you, my kitten," he said, sitting next to her. 

Hermione sat, happily leaning up against the cushions on the lounge as they ate, casually facing one another and talking about the morning's events. After some moments of idle chatter, her expression suddenly turned serious. "Severus, what should I do? I want to take Mr McGonagall's offer, but then I'll have to go." She glanced up at his dark eyes watching her with concern and bit her lip. "I know you said I wouldn't lose you," Severus heard her take a shaky breath, "But what exactly did you mean? I won't be able to stay in the magical world," her head bowed, and she mumbled, "My parents want me to go back to the Muggle world," she finished softly. 

Severus' long finger arrived under her chin. When he lifted it he saw her confusion, as well as her pretty orbs swimming with unshed tears. Her tears were never far from the surface. " I believe your forgetting somethings, Lucius and the board offered you to be my apprentice after you, finished school, so you can still take that. You are well of age been almost two years older than your other classmates. But that aside what do you want ?" 

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, Hermione spoke, "No one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel. You seem to be freeing me somehow, and it feels so right. I've only just found people I can call friends… I have no one in the Muggle world. My parents, yes… but, no," she sighed, Severus looked at her to carry on, she tried to explain further. "My parents have promised me an apartment when I graduate, but they have gone on their big adventure. I guess they think I will be all right. The apartment will be entailed, I'm certain. They have said to claim it; they will insist I move back to Muggle London and renounce the Wizarding world." She shook her head. 

Severus watched her wringing her hands nervously before she started speaking again. "If I had my choice, I'd do my exams. School bores me, and I'm not certain I could sit in classes with the troublesome Gryffindors again next term, though I guess as to your apprentice, ill see them in away." Hermione took a deep breath and stated, "And I would stay with you," her eyes glanced down, "I know there's an age difference, and I'm a studious bookworm, but I feel right with you, even after such a short time." She worried her lip for a moment, "I realise I'm no good at kissing and stuff" she gazed across at him wide-eyed. "I still can't believe that you're willing to… that you could want me," she put her head down. 

Severus sighed, "Hermione, you do worry about the strangest things. Yes, I agree, you're inexperienced, but I will teach you like you've asked me to." He lifted her face to his and gently kissed her lips, "At home," then punctuated each part of the sentence with a kiss. "Where we have unlimited time to spend on it," his mouth moved around to her ear and his voice rumbled in it, "Do you understand?" 

Hermione stifled a moan, there was that feeling again. Eventually, though, she nodded in agreement and put her hand on his cheek. "Thank you for looking after my best interests this morning." 

Severus took her hand and held it in both of his replying, "My pleasure, kitten," he said and kissed her lips tenderly once more. 

Without warning, Hermione sighed and threw herself back into his arms as she murmured, "Please hold me, Severus, never let me go." She buried her head into the crook of his neck and clung to him as he held her close. 

This was a defining moment for Snape; *no one had ever asked him that before. Was this witch offering him forever? It was an innocent request, but a heartfelt one. Could he do it forever?* He thought back to Lucius' words that morning, *You know this is right, no witch has ever felt this good in your arms. Accept her, you fool.* 

Then the other voice waded in. *But she doesn't know what she's doing, you're thinking of taking someone with no experience of the world and binding them to you. What if she changes her mind, ay?* Severus imagined the blighter sitting on a high and almighty throne. Finally, as if to clinch the deal, he remembered Lucius' voice once more, "…Miss Granger certainly isn't like that… lovely girl. Stop punishing the women who fall for you." He looked at the witch in his arms. *She has fallen for me too, it doesn't matter… look how loyal she's been to those cretins she called friends. She won't forsake me… she is every bit my intellectual equal, and haven't I always wanted what Lucius and Cissy have?* 

Without further contemplation, he heard himself answering, "Always, my darling," and lifting her head, his lips found hers once more. He gave her a tender and caressing kiss. "Always, I will take care of you, kitten," he murmured, and then sighed. "Now the rain has stopped, it's getting late, perhaps we should get back to Hogwarts." 

Hermione ate with Severus in his quarters. After dinner, he was called to his office. Hermione was pleased Daphne decided to keep her company. Although Hermione was still slightly mortified about the meeting that morning, her time with Severus for the remainder of the day had left her blissfully happy. 

The two witches called for another bottle of wine, and they settled in by the fire on the lounge. The Gryffindor witch had never had a girlfriend to talk about girlie things with, and she loved it, but at the moment she knew she wasn't good company. "I'm sorry, Daphne. It's been a confusing and stressful day, and I'm probably not the best company." 

"But you know, you're so lucky," her companion went on, without a break. 

Hermione stopped, glass poised at her lips. "How?" she asked. 

"Severus," Daphne replied plainly. "He is one hot wizard, if I wasn't madly in love with my Regulus, you'd have serious competition there, girl." Daphne grinned pushing her sightly "Alabaster skin, ebony hair, mysterious fathomless eyes, dark seductive velvet voice," she giggled a little. "It could make you come even if he was lecturing about toad livers. Then there's that exquisite aquiline nose," she continued dreamily, suddenly her eyes shifted and looked straight at Hermione, "and you know what they say about the size of a wizard's nose and feet?" 

Hermione was lost; she was simply gaping at Daphne, her mouth falling open in shock, "Um, no," she stuttered. 

Suddenly Daphne's expression changed to concern, and it occurred to the Slytherin witch that she may have said too much. "Hermione you and Weasley, did, do it, didn't you?" 

"Do, what?" Hermione asked, looking puzzled. 

"Oh, Merlins balls, you're a virgin?" Her voice was rising in pitch as she said it. 

The next thing she expected was laughter. She was shocked when an arm went around her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll help you, he's already totally hot for you." 

Hermione started to giggle, "I know, he kissed me this afternoon, several times" she blushed bright red. Glancing up coyly she whispered, "It was lovely." 

Daphne shook her cascading black locks, her emerald eyes sparkled. "Well, so it should have been. That's what kissing is all about, pleasure." 

"Oh," Hermione said, "I've never enjoyed it before." 

"Of course you haven't, if Weasley was your only experience, you have to know he was completely clueless at it." She leant in really close, "Give me a Slytherin any day I've heard tell that the head of house gives the seventh year males a course in how to pleasure a witch." She watched Hermione turning multiple shades of red. "Rege told me that ol' Slughorn gave them one anyway. I guess Severus does as well, but I've never caught any of the guys talking about it." 

Hermione gave her friend a quizzical look, "Wasn't Slughorn the Potions professor before Severus?" 

"Mmm-hmm," Daphne said, taking a sip of her wine. 

"How old is your Regulus?" 

"He was in the year below Severus," she said. "Has Draco invited you to the house party yet?" Hermione nodded, "Well you'll meet him there. Regulus, Severus, Lucius, Bella and Cissy they're all friends." 

"Oh," Hermione placed her glass on the coffee table. 

She turned back hearing Daphne's voice again. "Hermione, have you accepted Severus as a suitor yet?" 

"I don't think he's asked… should he?" 

"He will, and in the not too distant future." 

"What exactly, does it mean?" 

"It means that he is serious about you, and is intending to get to know you with the view to marrying you," Daphne said with a little laugh. 

"Wow," Hermione's hands went to her cheeks. "Really?" she honestly looked shocked. 

"It won't be long; it's the way traditional wizards do it." 

"Oh, you mean like a traditional courtship," but Hermione turned away, hearing a cat hiss, and watched Crookshanks and Persephone in an armed standoff over the best spot by the fire. "Crooks, be a gentleman," the Gryffindor witch warned. Her familiar glowered at her but relinquished the spot to Severus' cat. She watched the two felines as she spoke, "But doesn't that mean no cuddling or kissing, or anything?" 

Hermione turned back hearing Daphne's joyous laughter, "Don't you believe that Muggle rubbish, in the Wizarding world, it's not done for purity, it's managed that way for surety. There are set periods for everything, for just what I said earlier, getting to know one another, and that means in every sense," she waggled her eyebrows. "Well I better get out of your hair Severus will be back soon." 

"Oh, okay, thanks to Daphne," Hermione drew her into a friendly hug, and they said their goodnights. 

Severus gathered her into his arms. "Are you all right, you've been through the mill today?" 

Hermione snuggled into his chest, "I'm feeling much better now." 

Severus sighed, "I'm glad. Why don't you go and pamper yourself a little, a bath and so forth? I've got an errand to run, and I should imagine I'll be at least two hours, if you're too tired when you relax, go to bed, ay?" 

"It's okay Severus; I'll wait up for you, especially seeing tomorrow is Sunday." 

He stroked her cheek, "Very well," and he kissed her forehead, "I'll see you soon." 

Hermione watched him summoning his cloak as he retreated across the sitting room towards the door. She couldn't believe she was able to stay here another night. She reflected on Severus' explanation to Minerva of a potion that needed constant care tonight. That he and his assistant would need to stay near it. She knew that in his private lab such a potion was bubbling away. Although, she also knew her sneaky Slytherin had automated the process, and it would occur by itself. She sighed, Hermione felt at home here, and for the first time in her life settled into a place.

When Severus finally returned, he looked tired and stressed. Hermione was sitting curled up in a chair by the fire with a book she had found in his library. She was now trying desperately to forget about her earlier experience; that was until he cocked that sexy eyebrow and instantly undid her. "Did you have an enjoyable bath, kitten?" 

It was a perfectly reasonable question, well perfectly reasonable if you hadn't spent at least the last hour of the evening contemplating how your body reacts to the thought of a certain raven-haired wizard, who was now standing before you asking. "Oh err… yes, it was nice." She was subconsciously twisting a strand of her hair around her finger. 

His eyebrow sailed higher and he murmured, "Indeed," and she instantly knew he had seen through her. When he followed this assertion with, "I'm going to clean up and get more comfortable when I come back I want a blow by blow account to thank you," she blushed bright red, and he chuckled wickedly, before disappearing into his bedroom. 

Hermione had the book clenched tightly in both hands and was pacing when he got back. She was so caught up in thinking, that when he approached her and stepped in front to stop her, she gasped as she ran into him. Feeling him steady her with his hands on her arms, she looked up at him and blushed again. "Come, sit with me, little kitten." Hermione gulped and the blush deepened. 

Severus gently guided her towards his favourite chair; he sat down and pulled her into his lap, "Now, tell me what's got you so flustered?" 

she tried to sound convincing. "Nothing has me flustered," she assured him, vainly hoping that he would drop the subject. 

"Hermione, you have to know that Gryffindors are atrocious liars." He watched her fiddling with the collar of her dressing gown and twisting a strand of hair round and round her finger again. He gently took hold of her hands to stop her. "Come on, out with it," he coached encouragingly. 

Hermione felt like such an innocent, but started talking anyway, "I had an experience, something... something I'd never even considered," she said quietly, he looked at her. "In the bath," she blurted out, "I was thinking about you," she finished biting her lip and blushing bright red again. 

He stroked her cheek and kissed her tenderly, then chuckled against her mouth. "I've woken that wanton little creature that lives within you. It's only natural for it to rear up and demand certain things of you when you think about certain points." 

Pulling her close he continued, "Don't be afraid of it, it will afford you and I much pleasure as you learn to use it." 

"But Severus I feel so stupid, I've read widely on the subject," she asserted seriously. 

There was no way he could stifle the laugh he felt, "I am in no doubt you know the theory of making love inside and out, you wouldn't be Hermione Granger if you hadn't, but kitten books cannot prepare you for what it feels like." 

"I just wasn't expecting it to feel so intense and urgent," she blushed again, and mumbled, "or wet." 

Severus chuckled wickedly, it rumbles through his chest and lodge in the pit of her stomach, he pressed his lips in a line around to her ear and murmured, "Hermione sweetheart, I don't know how to tell you this, but what you felt tonight is nothing compared to what we will experience together." He stroked her face and she shivered violently, smiling he moved back to her cheek and lightly rubbing his against hers, before pressing little kisses onto her face. She nodded and he gently pushed her head so it was resting on his shoulder. 

After a moment of silence, she sighed, "The fact that I don't know any of this scares me," she glanced up at him and blushed. "None of this ever occurred to me and it makes me feel very stupid." 

He stroked her hair and chuckled lightly. "You're by no means stupid, but the fact is that while other girls were out there experiencing getting hot and wet in darkened alcoves all around the school, you were in the library working out how to make you're writing small enough to add as much as you could to a two-foot essay" He kissed the top of her head once more and changed the subject. "Do you know that I used a magnifying glass to mark some of your more creative attempts at essay writing?" 

"Truly," she said laughing. 

"Yes truly, my dear little-know-it-all, a magnifying glass and a headache potion. Sometimes you used to infuriate me with your need to add sidebars on every possible aspect to a simple essay." 

"I'm sorry, it took me a while to learn that writing everything I knew about a subject, wasn't answering the question being asked." 

He raised both eyebrows, "I know." Shrugging, he summoned the whisky and two glasses, and pouring himself a large glass, he put about half as much in a glass for Hermione. "Don't drink too fast," he warned. "Now, I was summoned by Augusta Longbottom tonight, she wants me to bring you back tomorrow." 

"Oh, why?" 

"She wishes to sponsor you; she wanted to know your situation. I told her she would need to discuss it with you tomorrow. She will contact Minerva and channel the invitation through her. No doubt you'll receive it at breakfast tomorrow. I will of course escort you there. However, there will be no dallying in the gardens this time. I am fairly certain we will be being followed and watched. Do you understand?" 

"What does sponsor mean?" 

"Lady Longbottom will protect you, and introduce you into polite Wizarding society. She will guide you with your further education, and you will live with her until you are married." 

"Wow, that's all very Victorian, isn't it?" 

"Mmm," he pursed his lips. "That's how it is done in polite circles. Do you have any objections?" 

Hermione shook her head, she was too tired to think and sat, quietly absorbing what Severus had told her, she thought it was all very charming. Then as she drifted off. But right now she was wondering if he'd put a Sleeping Potion in her whisky because she was dozing off. No matter how hard she tried to keep her eyes open, they just slammed shut on her. 

Then she felt herself being hoisted up in his arms, and she vaguely heard him chuckle as he said, "Come, orange monster. Your mistress is tired." Hermione felt lowered into comfort and then being gently kissed. "Good night, my angel, I believe you might just be my salvation. Sweet dreams," Hermione gave herself over completely, to blissful slumber.


End file.
